Face au souvenir
by crazysnape
Summary: Fic fini. Aprés neuf ans d'absence, Harry revient dans son monde et doit affronter son passé, ce qui n'est pas toujours facile...pas terrible comme résumé mais je suis pas trés douée pour ça !
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour, bonjour,

Je me suis réveillée un matin avec cette petite histoire dans la tête, incapable d'écrire autre chose.

J'ai déjà deux fics en attente, mais je ne pouvais pas les poursuivre tant que celle ci n'avait pas été écrite. C'est donc chose faite.

Voici donc le premier chapitre, il y en aura trois, peut-être quatre, je ne suis pas sûr car je n'ai pas encore tout tapé.

**Disclaimers**** :** que dire à part que je ne possède rien d'autre que l'histoire ?

**Attention** : c'est un Draco/Harry donc si vous n'aimez pas vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire...Pour les autres bonne lecture.

* * *

chapitre 1 : Le retour

En arrivant sur le chemin de traverse, Harry fut parcouru d'une étrange sensation. Comme s'il était heureux de retourner dans son monde, mais qu'en même temps il s'y sentait é s'il avait quitté ce monde depuis trop longtemps.

Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Il était parti depuis exactement neuf années.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort.

Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il avait fini par tourner la page et même si il lui avait fallu du temps, il y était finalement parvenu. Il avait réappris à vivre. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était heureux, sans quoi il aurait manqué d'honnête envers lui-même.

En passant devant l'entrée de chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes, il se revit du haut de ses onze ans, pure, innocent croyant que le nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui, lui apporterai le bonheur, l'amour et la vérité qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pendant un temps, les Moldus et leurs univers s'étaient résumés à ses yeux aux mensonges et à la méchanceté des Dursley, tandis que celui de la magie représentait la vérité, l'amitié que lui portait ses amis, Hermione, Neville, Ron … ne plus y penser.

Mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir que ce nouveau monde qui l'attendait, était porteur de ce que la vie avait de plus sombres : la mort, le mensonge, la haine, la trahison.

_Trahison._

Ne pas y penser.

Il se focalisa sur un groupe d'enfants qui s'extasiait sur le ' dieukesavavite ' dans la vitrine du magasin 'Quiditch et accessoire'. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il était monté sur un balai. Le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle! Il aurait bien piètre figure aujourd'hui sur son éclaire de feu.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer jouer, cela lui rappelait trop Ron et leurs années à Poudlard.

Ça faisait trop mal. Pourquoi y penser, alors qu'il ne pouvait rien changer ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il aurait dû rester chez les Moldus. La vie y était plus simple.

Mais il savait pourquoi il était là, Hermione. Hermione, lui avait demandé, et il ne pouvait pas le lui refuser.

Elle avait été son seul contact avec son monde, le seul lien avec son passé.

Et là, elle avait besoin de sa présence. Elle avait besoin de lui, pour une journée. Une _toute petite_ journée qui bouleversait tout.

Témoin. Il allait être son témoin.

Pour elle aussi, la guerre et ses conséquences avaient été dures, mais aujourd'hui elle avait remonté la pente, et le 3 janvier elle deviendrait Madame Neville Londubat. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'en faisant sa première apparition publique le jour même du mariage, il serait au centre de l'attention, au cœur de toutes les discussions, et ce n'était pas sa place, en ce jour moins qu'un autre. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé d'accepter le poste qu'on lui proposait tous les ans, depuis 9ans. Le poste maudit de professeur de Lutte Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il savait qu'ainsi, les bouleversements occasionnés par de son retour seraient, plus ou moins apaisés lorsque janvier arriverait.

Pour dire vrai, il avait lui-même besoin d'un temps réadaptation. Il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être la bête curieuse, celui que l'on aime et craint avant même de rencontrer. En faisant son retour à Poudlard, il aurait la même protection que lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il verrait la réaction par l'intermédiaire des journaux, et il serait en quelque sorte spectateur de sa propre vie. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait parler, expliquer son dé avant de pouvoir le faire, il devait affronter ses fantômes. Il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pouvait changer le passé, maintenant, il lui fallait l'affronter. Affronter ce passé si douloureux, que sa seule présence dans cette rue lui avait renvoyé au visage.

Heureusement, sa première visite se faisait incognito. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait dans les traits de ce vieillard. Il ne pourrait jamais suffisamment remercier Tonks pour l'avoir initier à la métamorphose humaine, bien sur, il n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle, mais ce qu'il réussissait lui suffisait.

C'était impressionnant de voir comme la disparition de Voldemort avait tout changé.

Il avançait, s'empreignant de l'atmosphère. Les gens riraient, discutaient de tout et de rien, sans que le mal-être, la peur ou la suspicion se lisent dans leurs yeux. Il apercevait des enfants courant dans les rues, inconscient de ce à quoi ils avaient réchappé. Il fit un arrêt devant le magasin de farce et attrape des jumeaux Weasley, hésitant à en passer le seuil. Prenant sont courage à deux mains, il entra.

Fred vînt à sa rencontre. Il eut un mouvement de recul, ne souhaitant pas être confronter si tôt à une figure importante du passé; puis il se souvint qu'il ne savait pas qui il était.

_« Bonjour, bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? » _

Harry pris son temps avant de répondre. Il regarda fixement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il pouvait voir qu'en dépit des traces de malice qui se trouvaient toujours dans ses yeux, il avait changé, mûri. La guerre et le temps avaient une fois de plus fait leurs œuvres.

_« Non, je vous remercie, je vais juste jeter un petit coup d'œil, mon petit fils, rentre à Poudlard cette année, et je voulais lui offrir quelques farces. »_

_« Bien, mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas », _et il retourna vers le comptoir où George l'attendait, et ils se remirent à discuter.

Harry s'avança dans les allées, heureux de voir que les deux jeunes gens avaient poursuivi leurs rêves jusqu'au bout. Il régnait un peu partout une ambiance bonne enfant, un joyeux chaos qui lui rappelait ses séjours au Terrier. Il était bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il prit quelques dragées canaris, bonbons Palmolive, avec lesquels des bulles s'échappaient quand on ouvrait la bouche, et deux ou trois autres choses du même style, puis se dirigea pour payer.

Il s'avança doucement pour écouter leur conversation, espérant grappiller des nouvelles sur les autres membres de la famille. Il découvrit ainsi que tout deux étaient mariés et fraîchement parents. Leurs épouses étaient - à sa grande surprise - Padma et Parvati Patil. Et Fred et Parvati avaient un jeune fils du nom de Jamy, tandis que celui des deux autres, s'appelait Percy.

Harry cessa d'écouter à la mention du nom de Percy. Il paya, et sorti ; la tête à nouveau pleine de souvenirs. Il supposait que l'enfant avait été nommé ainsi en l'honneur de leur frère, mort en héros peu avant la fin des combats. Après avoir suivit aveuglement les ordres du ministère (et en se rendant compte que Fudge, vivait dans un monde imaginaire et refusait de voir le danger menaçant )il s'était retourné contre ce ministre de pacotille, et avait combattu avec une force et une ténacité rare, voulant se faire pardonner pour le mal qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pendant cette année-là. Il était mort sous l'attaque d'un traître.

Ne plus y penser.

Ce retour dans le monde du souvenir l'avait fatigué, aussi se dirigea-il vers le Chaudron Baveur où il avait pris une chambre. Il monta directement se coucher. Le lendemain serait pire. Le lendemain il serait à Poudlard, et il serait de nouveau lui. Harry Potter. Celui qui a survécu… deux fois.

Il se leva de bonne heure. Quelque peu apaisé. Il avait craint qu'avec son retour, ses cauchemars ne reviennent le hanter, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Il transplana jusqu'au Pré-au-Lard - prés de la Cabane Hurlante et y resta un instant, laissant ses souvenirs remonter à la surface.

Siruis, Lupin, son père. Tous les trois étaient passés dans cette cabane, et tout trois étaient morts.

Mort par sa faute.

Lupin n'avait pas survécu bien longtemps à son parrain. Trois ans. Trois horribles années durant lesquelles le mal n'avait de cessé de se propager, prendre de plus en plus de pouvoir. Trois années de lutte et de douleur.

Il était mort en essayant de lui sauver la vie. Sa vie maudite. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qui s'était produit. Il était là, une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, il n'avait rien pu faire.

L'attaque de la maison12 square Grimmaud…Nott, Crabbe, Goyles, menant une action dans l'espoir de retrouver la confiance de leur maître… _Flash_… il se revoyait prisonnier de l'ennemi. Il voyait parfaitement la douzaine de capes noires s'avancer vers lui. Le cercle se refermant lentement, le rapprochant inexorablement de la mort... _Flash_… le cercle brisé … _Flash_… les secoures … _Flash_… Tonk … _Flash_… Bill, … _Flash_… Lupin …_Flash_… les masques qui tombent… _Flash_… Lupin sa baguette à la mains… _Flash _… Bellatrix… _Flash_… AVADA KEDAVRA… _Flash_… Lumière verte…_Flash_… un cri déchirant l'espace… _Flash_… Lupin … _Flash_… froid…_Flash_… Mort.

Des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. cela faisait mal. Si mal. Et ce n'était que le commencement. La suite serait pire. Quand il se ressaisit, il était tard. Il s'était une nouvelle fois laissé envahir par le chagrin et la douleur. Le retour était pire qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche ou il serait en retard pour la répartition. Il sourit en pensant à l'état de stresse dans lequel devait se trouver son amie. Il lui avait dit qu'il arriverait tôt, pour qu'ils puissent discuter un petit peu avant l'arrivée des élèves, et ces derniers arrivaient dans moins d'une heure. Il se jeta un sort d'invisibilité, se faufila aux Trois Balais et prit le passage secret menant au tableau de la sorcière à un œil. Ce passage lui mit du baume au cœur, souvenir d'un temps d'insouciance.

Il se dirigea directement vers les cachots, ou se trouvait l'appartement d'Hermione, professeur de Potion depuis quatre ans. Ce fut Neville qui ouvrit.

_« HARRY ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir_ ! »

Il se tourna et cria « _Hermy ? Il est_ _arrivé ! »_

Puis se tournant de nouveau vers lui, « _Elle fait les cents pas depuis ce matin en disant que si tu ne viens pas, elle va te chercher et t'amène pas la peau du cou ! Lavender est passé un peu plus tôt, la prévenant de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle avait vu que tu arriverais en retard, mais tu la connais, elle n'a jamais cru à tout ce qui touchait à la divination. Mais entre, je parle, je parle, et toi tu restes dehors. »_

Il fit un mouvement sur le côté pour lui permettre d'entrer. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis huit ans, mais ayant reçu des nouvelles l'un de l'autre par Hermione, ils avaient le sentiment de s'être quitter la veille.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Des pas précipités, une chevelure ébouriffée se dirigeait vers lui en courant, puis lui sauta au cou.

Joie.

Bonheur.

Il ne trouvait pas de mot assez fort pour s'exprimer. C'était elle la raison son retour, pas le passé. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Ils restèrent ainsi u long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, des larmes roulant sur leurs joues. C'était bon de se retrouver.

Ils discutèrent rapidement des responsabilités qui incombaient à Harry. Il se vit confier la direction de son ancienne maison. Jusqu'ici c'était Neville, Professeur de Botanique, qui l'avait eu, mais comme il se mariait sous peu avec la directrice des Serpentards, qui refusait de quitter ses potions, il migrait vers les cachots de sa bien-aimée, et laissait la tour vide.

L'heure arrivait pour les trois amis de se rendre à la grande salle. Harry sentit la pression remontée d'un coup. Il n'avait même pas pensé à leur demander qui serait ses autres collègues. Quand il entra dans le salle, il sentis ses jambes devenir molles, son cœur cesser de battre dans sa poitrine…Ron…puis il comprit son erreur. C'était son frère, Charlie.

_« Hermione ? » _demanda-il en faisant un signe discret de la tête.

_« Charlie ? Il est professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magique. »_

_« Il sait, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Personne ne t'en veut Harry, tu as fais ce que tu devais, tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. » _

_« Et les autres ? Qui sont-ils ? »_

_« Lavender pour divination, Pansy pour Runes anciennes, Luna pour Métamorphose, et Baise pour le Quiditch, _devant son air étonné elle poursuivit _Oui, je sais, mais il est plutôt bon, t'es prêt ? »_

Elle avait conscience qu'en s'asseyant à cette table il faisait plus que son entrée dans le monde du professorat. Dans quelques secondes, il ferait son entrée dans le monde tout court, car dés le lendemain plus personne n'ignorerait qu'il était là.

Il hocha la tête, et ils s'installèrent.

Il évita de regarder qui que se soit. Il aurait dû se préparer un peu plus. Rogue fit son entrée. Harry sourit en voyant qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il avait certes un peu vieilli, mais cela lui allait bien. Cela rendait son visage plus avenant.

Luna fit entrer les nouveaux élèves.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas changé. Elle portait de drôles de boucles d'oreilles en forme de vif d'or dont les ailes, en éternel mouvement, semblait faire bouger la balle lorsque la jeune femme était immobile

Harry tenta de se concentrer sur des choses sans importance comme « comment faisait-elle pour retrouver ses boucles d'oreille quand elle les ôtait ? ».

Rogue était aujourd'hui directeur. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son discours, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien perdu sa verve, ni de sa manière unique de vous terroriser en un seul regard.

Le choixpeaux fit sont apparition et commença à chanter :

_Tout commença quand quatre grands sorciers,_

_Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard_

_Pour une école décidèrent de s'allier, _

_C'est par leurs mains que fût alors crée Poudlard._

_Leurs noms, ils le donnèrent aux quatre maisons,_

_Qui bientôt vous accueilleront._

_Si force et courage sont en toi,_

_C'est Griffondor qui t'ouvrira ses bras._

_Chez Poufsouffle sont recherchés, _

_Ceux qui ne prônent que par le travail, la patience et la loyauté._

_Si tu n'as jamais ignoré qu'une cervelle tu avais,_

_C'est que pour Serdaigle, tu es fait._

_Quand aux malins et rusés, ils n'ont pas été oubliés,_

_Puisque c'est pour Serpentard qu'ils sont nés._

_Pour que les vœux de chacun soient préservés,_

_Et mêlant leurs magies, ils m'ont crée._

_Certes, ils ne m'ont pas fait beau,_

_Mais ne me demandez pas d'être ce que je ne suis pas._

_Je suis le Choixpeaux qui évite le chaos._

_Et qui sans le moindre débat,_

_Dit où tout le monde va._

_Posez moi donc sur vos têtes, _

_Que je dénoue ce casse-tête._

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la pièce.

Et Luna commença à appeler les élèves.

ABIT JERHEMIAS

Un petit brun s'avança doucement, intimidé par tous les regards qui le fixaient, il s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, comme si il était déjà prêt à repartir et le Choixpeaux fut posé.

POUFSOUFFLE !

Il partit en courant sous les hourras de sa table. La répartition se poursuivit sans qu'Harry y attache une véritable attention. Il laissa son esprit s'envoler jusqu'à ce qu'un nom soit prononcé, le sortant de sa rêverie comme une douche froide.

DRACO MALFOY

C'est la fin de cette première partie, alors qu'en avez vous pensez ?

N'hésitez pas en envoyer des reviews, je les adore,


	2. chapitre 2

_**Disclaimers** : je ne possède que l'histoire (tordue?) tout le reste est à JKR._

_**Paring** : c'est un Draco/Harry dons si vous n'aimez pas vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire..._

_**Rating **: R_

_**Réponse aux reviews:**_

_**Zazan :** allez, boudes pas ! Pour apaiser ton cerveau, voici une suite, mais va-t-elle t'aider, ou t'embrouiller encore plus ? Bisous merci et surtout bonne lecture_

_**Melhuiwen :** coucou miss Mel, je suis ravie que cela te plaise ! Alors comme ça tu es curieuse de savoir qui est ce mystérieux Draco, une réponse dans ce chapitre ? Peut-être, mais pas sur...Je te laisse lire_

_**Genevieve Black :** merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas alors bonne lecture_

_**Kitty-hp-16** : je suis contente que cela te plaise, surtout la chanson du Choixpeaux car je me suis bien prise la tête dessus, alors merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : souvenir

_DRACO MALFOY !_

A la table des professeurs, la moitié était comme pétrifiée. Le pire restait encore à venir. Un cri s'échappa même de la bouche de Pansy à la vue de l'enfant aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, au teint de porcelaine, au petit nez en pointe. Il était le portait exacte, de l'autre Draco. C'est comme s'ils avaient tous fait un voyage dans le temps, comme si passé et présent se entrelaçaient et ne faisaient plus qu'un. La seule différence étant que l'enfant, qui était devant eux, avait perdu sa superbe et qu'il semblait apeuré.

Qui était il ?

Le silence régnait dans la salle. Comme si les étudiants avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose étrange. Cette atmosphère n'était pas ce qu'il fallait pour rendre l'enfant plus confiant.

Luna se ressaisit, lui sourit et posa le Choixpeaux sur sa tête. Comme pour arranger les choses, celui-ci prit tout son temps pour choisir, comme s'il était face au pire des dilemmes. Chacun pouvait le voir marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Le jeune Malfoy, lui, remuait sur sa chaise de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

SERPENTARD !

L'enfant s'élança en courant vers sa nouvelle maison, non sans avoir poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement.

La répartition se poursuivit, mais on pouvait remarquer que le cœur n'y était plus. Une ombre planait sur la salle. Lorsque tous les nouveaux furent placés, Rogue se leva et présenta l'ensemble des professeurs.

Comme prévu, la mention du nom d'Harry Potter fut suivi d'un brouhaha, certain se levait même pour le voir. Ça y est, pensa-t-il blasé, la bête de cirque est de retour…

Chez les élèves, on s'interrogeait à la fois sur le retour du survivant, et sur la raison du malaise qui s'était élevé lorsque le nom du nouveau avait été prononcé.

Les professeurs, quant à eux, étaient tous repartis dans leur souvenir. Quiconque aurait regardé dans leur direction aurait vu des regards vagues, lointains, perdus, excepté celui du Maître de Potion qui s'égarait régulièrement vers le nouveau professeur de Lutte Contre les Forces du Mal, une expression inquiète au visage.

Harry tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du jeune garçon. Les souvenirs remontant. Il lui fallait tenir, ne pas se laisser envahir…des yeux rieurs…_flash_…pas maintenant continuer de lutter... Une main caressant son visage…_flash _. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide en lui, inspirer, expirer, insp…une main se posa sur la sienne.

Qui est-ce ? Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, d'être déçu. Il le fit cependant. Deux yeux noisette le fixaient avec douceur.

"_Harry ? Ça va ?_ "Lui demanda-t-elle angoissée.

Il lui fit un signe d'assentiment, et se tourna vers Luna, qui venait de lui demander de ses nouvelles.

A partir de là, le repas se déroula paisiblement. Grâce à Luna, qui prenait plaisir à lui donner des nouvelles de tous ceux qui étaient à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, le temps passa vite.

Quand il fût suffisamment tard pour qu'il s'excuse sans paraître malpoli, il le fit et partit en direction de son nouvel appartement.

Au détour d'un couloir, il vit au loin une chevelure couleur de lune et tout lui revint.

Il accéléra, marchant sans y penser et atterrit devant le tableau de Lancelot et la dame du lac. Le tableau où tout avait commencé. Pourquoi sa suite se trouvait-elle prêt de lui ? Il entra, se déshabilla et se coucha, sachant qu'il ne pouvait retarder plus longuement l'inévitable. Et…

_Flash Back : Poudlard, septième année._

Tout avait commencé par un hibou. Il était dans la grande salle, et déjeunait avec Ron, Hermione et Neville, quand un Grand Duc avait atterri sur son épaule, une lettre à la patte. Il la détacha, et la mit dans sa poche. Il avait pris cette d'habitude l'année précédant, quand une lettre piégée lui avait été adressée.

Une fois de retour au dortoir, il passa à un sort de détection de magie noire, qui s'avéra inutile, puis lut :

RDV, ce soir, 23 H Tableau de Lancelot, troisième étage tour sud.

Un ami qui te veux du bien.

Il avait hésité toute la journée, mais c'était finalement rendu au rendez-vous, quoique armé de sa baguette.

A sa grande surprise, Draco Malfoy en personne l'attendait.

Cette première rencontre, marqua un tournant décisif quant à leur relation. Le Serpentard lui apprit qu'il devait recevoir la marque sous peu, mais qu'il refusait de se montrer complice des ignominies commises pour l'unique plaisir d'un sorcier psychotique. Il ajouta ensuite, qu'il l'accepterai si, et seulement si, il espionnait pour l'autre côté et qu'Harry soit son contact, son lien avec l'autre monde, avec la lumière.

La première intuition d'Harry avait été de rejeter son offre, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une manœuvre pour le faire tomber. Puis, en voyant ces yeux gris si tourmentés, si mal, il lui avait demandé une preuve, et donné rendez-vous le lendemain, à la même heure et au même endroit.

Le lendemain il lui tendit une potion, volée à Rogue de Veritaserum. Malfoy l'avala sans sourciller, et répondit à chacune de ses questions. C'est ainsi qu'il devint Draco à ses yeux, et que Malfoy, le fourbe cessa d'exister.

Ils communiquèrent tout d'abord par hibou interposé, personne ne se doutant que les deux ennemis ne l'étaient plus autant, puis les lettres ne furent plus suffisantes, il leurs fallut se rencontrer, se parler.

Harry, tout comme Draco trouvant dans leur étrange relation, à la fois simple et complexe, pure et plein de sous-entendu, un moyen d'obtenir l'attention sincère qu'ils ne trouvaient plus ailleurs.

Hermione, qui venait de découvrir son amour pour Neville, passait le temps où elle n'était pas avec lui et ne travaillait pas, dans une sorte de rêve éveillé dont il était dur de la faire sortir.

Ron, qui avait toujours été attiré par la jeune fille, bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais dit un mot, se sentait mal. Rejeté, perdu dans un monde où son malheur était roi, et ne voyait pas que son meilleur ami avait besoin d'aide, que lui aussi il était perdu.

Draco, quant à lui, vivant dans un nid de vipère, ne savait à qui il pouvait faire confiance, et ses discussions avec le jeune Griffondor étaient pour lui, un véritable bol d'air pure.

Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce qui avait tout fait déraper.

Il se souvenait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle prés de chez les Serdaigles, qu'ils étaient tout les deux assis à même le sol et que leurs regards s'étaient accrochés.

Soudain tout était devenu limpide, puis dans un même mouvement leurs lèvres s'étaient rapprochées, effleurées doucement. Après un instant d'hésitation, leurs bouches soudées s'étaient entrouvertes laissant un accès dans lequel la langue de l'autre se faufila sans hésiter.

Le reste de leurs corps ne se touchait pas, chacun exprimant son désir de l'autre par l'intermédiaire de ses lèvres, de sa langue. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils s'étaient séparé, cela n'avait été que le temps de respirer. Après cela, tout s'était enchaîné, Harry se souvenait de la douceur de la peau du blond sous ses doigts, de son goût sucré. Il se souvenait de la chaleur de sa bouche sur son cou, de sa hâte de pouvoir enfin voir, toucher, sentir le corps de Draco contre le sien. Il se souvenait de l'excitation qui l'avait saisi quand il l'avait enfin vu nu devant lui, pour lui.

Il se souvenait de leurs torses se touchant pour la première fois., du frisson d'excitation qui les avait parcouru; du plaisir inouïs qu'il avait ressentit quand enfin il avait pu toucher le membre dressé de son amant, quand pour la première fois il l'avait goûté et qu'il avait recueillit son jus dans sa bouche.

Il se souvenait de son plaisir brut quand il s'était enfoncé au plus profond du blond, quand enfin il n'avait fait qu'un. Petit à petit, la tempête qui les avait emportés, s'était apaisée, les laissant dans un océan de bien-être, dans un état proche de la béatitude.

A partir de ce jour, ils ne s'étaient plus contentés d'une rencontre par semaine. Ils s'étaient vus tous les soirs, malgré le danger encouru.

Le danger était monté d'un cran le jour ou les rencontres du soir non plus été suffisantes.

Tout d'abord, cela n'avait été quelque des baisers volés dans les nombreux recoins qui sillonnent les couloirs.

Petit à petit les baisers s'étaient approfondis. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se prennent dans les couloirs, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

C'était devenu un jeu. Un jeu dangereux dont ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient ne pas ressortir vivant. Si cela parvenait aux mauvaises oreilles, la mort pouvait les attendre au bout du chemin. Mais comme à la roulette russe, on continue à appuyer sur la gâchette même si la possibilité que la balle arrive est de plus en plus grande. A chaque fois qu'ils s'aventuraient à essayer quelque chose de nouveau, de plus risqué et qu'ils n'étaient pas pris, leur audace augmentait et par la même, le risque. Au bout de quelques semaines se soustraire à la présence des autres était devenus trop simple, ils accédaient alors sans réfléchir à un niveau supérieur.

Rogue avait pour habitude de les mettre en binôme, persuadé que travailler ensemble les ennuyait. Il se revoyait parfaitement essayer de préparer une potion mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

Pour pimenter un peu plus la chose, ils étaient assis juste devant le bureau de Rogue.

Ils s'étaient regardés, et tout de suite, avaient eu la même pensée. Lentement, ils avaient posé leur main sur leurs genoux. Ils avaient vérifié que les autres étaient occupés. Puis doucement leurs mains avaient changés de place. La sienne était sur celle de son amant, et réciproquement.

Aussitôt, un frisson l'avait parcouru de haut en bas. Leurs mains, d'abord hésitantes, se firent caressantes, escaladant leurs cuisses. Chacune espérait atteindre le sommet.

Ensemble de préférence.

Le regardant du coin de l'œil, les paupières à moitiés closes, lourdes, il profitait du spectacle de son Serpentard, tentant de garder un visage impassible malgré sa rougeur.

Au loin, il lui semblait entendre le murmure des conversations. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, se saccader, son visage pâlir de désir contenu. Le plus dur consistant à ne pas crier. A retenir dans sa gorge ce son, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Un véritable supplice.

Ils n'avaient jamais rien entamé qui ne puisse être fini.

Mais là, c'était impossible.

Rien ne pouvait être fait avec tout ce monde autour de eux. Il avait dû résister à l'envie de prendre dans la bouche ce qui se trouvait dans sa main, de se coller au blond. Sachant que dans le cas contraire, ils fonçaient droit vers les problèmes. D'un accord tacite, leurs mains avaient lâché l'objet désiré.

Elles avaient glissé le long des cuisses avant de retourner à leur place. Peu à peu, leurs sens reprenaient pied avec la réalité.

Il se souvenais avoir sentit dans sa bouche un liquide coulé. Du sang. Il avait dû se mordre les joues pour ne pas crier.

Tout à coup, il avait entendu que l'on lui parlait.

C'était Rogue.

Il l'avait regardé, mais ses oreilles et son cerveau refusaient de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

L'unique chose a laquelle il pensais, c'est qu'à force de jouer avec le feu ils avaient finir par se brûler. Comme il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait, il l'avait fait répéter.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant enfin de saisir de quoi il était question.

Comme il était un peu pâle, il voulait savoir si je me sentais bien, si je voulais aller voir l'infirmière.

Il avait demandé à Draco de l'accompagner disant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'accuse de ne pas s'occuper du « héros des temps modernes ».

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été sur le point d'embrasser Rogue, pour ce qu'il lui offrait

Ils avaient fini ce qu'il avait commencé dans un placard à balais du deuxième étage avant de partir voir Pomfresh.

_Fin du flash back_

Pourquoi y repenser? Cela s'était déroulé, il y a plus de dix ans.

Leur relation sécrète avait duré toute la dernière année. Et lui, comme un idiot, il avait cru qu'elle durerait toujours.

Mais Draco avait tout détruit. Il se souvenait combien il avait souffert en l'attendant sous la grande pendule à la gare. Il avait attendu, attendu pendant 4 heures. Pensant à tous ce qu'il avait pu lui arrivé, il avait pensé qu'il s'était fait prendre par son père, alors qu'il se rendait au manoir Malfoy pour récupérer des affaires. Mais son attente avait été vaine, tout comme ses craintes. Le Serpentard avait changé d'avis, et était retourné du côté de l'ombre. On était venu l'avertir d'une attaque avait eu lieu au Pré-au-lard et que la famille Malfoy était là au grand complet.

A partir de là, il s'était jeté dans le combat, recherchant dans le camp de l'adversaire celui qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, voulant l'affronter pour exorciser son chagrin, pour que cette haine qu'il croyait ressentir parte. Mais cet instant n'était jamais arrivé.

Voldemort n'était plus mais Draco n'était toujours pas réapparu. Son père, lui, avait une fois de plus réussi à passé entre les mailles du filet, et il était libre, même s'il avait perdu le pourvoir qu'il avait possédé.

Harry avait reconnu depuis longtemps ses sentiments. Il savait que si malgré la guerre et les horreurs que Draco avait pu commettre, il pensait toujours à lui en ces termes, c'était que l'amour qu'il lui portait ne disparaîtrait jamais. Mais là, se retrouver devant cet enfant. Cet enfant lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Cet enfant preuve vivante d'une nouvelle trahison, il sentait tout son être se rebeller. Son cœur meurtri réclamait vengeance.

Du manière ou d'une autre, il le verrai et déverserait son trop plein d'amertume.

Le pire était de savoir que l'enfant avait été conçu peu après leur séparation, de savoir que ses sentiments, ses souvenirs d'une période qu'il considérait comme la plus heureuse de sa vie n'avait été qu'illusion.

Le cœur à vif, le corps excité et la tête écœuré par ses propres réactions, il partit prendre une potion calmante. Il avait besoin de repos, le lendemain il commençait en temps que professeur…et il devrait voir Charlie.

Le lendemain, Harry ne descendit pas prendre son petit déjeuné. Il passa aux cuisines, et eut la surprise de voir que Dobby toujours était là. Il mangea en coup de vent, parlant un peu avec l'elfe.

Il arriva à l'heure exacte. Il commençait avec Serpentard / Griffondor, première année.

Il parcourut la salle du regard. Pas de tête blond à l'horizon. Un sourire narquois marqua son visage.

La porte se rouvrit laissant place à un groupe de garçon, parmi lesquels le jeune Malfoy.

_"Vous êtes en retard."_

A ces mots, les quatre jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la classe.

_"Je ne tolérerai aucun retard dans ma classe 4 points de moins pour Serpentard. Et la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas la peine de venir. Installez-vous !"_

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

_"Bien, commençons par voir ce que vous savez. Qu'est-ce qu'un épouvantard ? Monsieur Malfoy ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas."_

_"Donnez-moi trois signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou… monsieur Malfoy peut-être ?"_

_"Je...je ne sais pas."_

_"Quels sont les caractéristiques du sang de licorne, quand l'utilise-t-on... monsieur Malfoy ?"_

Comme le garçon secouait la tête en signe d'ignorance, Harry continua. _"Un épouvantard est une créature capable de changer d'apparence et de prendre la forme de votre plus grande peur. On la chasse avec un sort de riddikulus. Un loup garou, _poursuivit-il_ se reconnaît à la forme de son museau, plus allongé, ses pupille jaunes et à sa queue plus touffu notamment. Quand au sang de licorne, monsieur Malfoy, il permet de survivre quand on le boit, mais c'est une vie maudite. Par conséquent on ne s'en sert pas. Comme quoi, être de bonne famille ne fait pas tout, il faudra penser à étudier à l'avenir… votre père ne vous a donc rien appris ?"_

Le garçon baissa la tête, les joues d'un rouge éclatant.

"_Cinq point de moins pour Serpentard, pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre de note !"_

Harry s'en voulut, il avait l'impression d'agir comme Rogue le faisait avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne voulait plus voir ce visage qui semblait le narguer.

_"Nous allons commencer par quelques choses de simple. Ouvrez vos livre page 122."_

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans événement majeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe à la porte de chez Charlie. Il voulait en finir avec les non-dits, et il savait que Charlie n'attendait que ça.

La porte s'ouvrit, et devant lui se trouvait, la famille Weasley au complet. Molly, Ginny, George, Fred, Bill et Charlie.

Cela s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à mettre une review je les ADOOORE !

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre...


	3. chapitre 3

Coucou à tous ( ou toutes ? )

Comme vous le voyez, voici une nouvelle suite. Au départ, je pensais que la fic ne ferait pas plus de 4 chapitres, mais au fur et à mesure que je tape, je m'aperçois qu'elle sera plus long, de combien ? je ne sais pas. Je me suis donnée pour mission de faire paraître un chapitre par jour, pendant ce que je pense une semaine. Vais-je réussir...

Je ne répondrais pas aux reviews ce soir donc:

.

merci beaucoup à **Melhuiwen, Ivrian, Kitty-hp-16, anarluca, NaeraIshikawa, Lee-NC-Kass, Tête de Noeud, Kaoralabelle, Zazan et MarineMalfoy.** J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre que j'en ai eu à lire vos Reviews et mi elles m'ont fait trèèèès plaisir.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, et devant lui se trouvait, la famille Weasley au complet. Molly, Ginny, George, Fred, Bill et Charlie.

Cela s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait.

_"Entre Harry."_

Harry s'avança, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter, que dire. Pourquoi était il tous là ?

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, Charlie dit :

_"Quand je t'ai vu hier soir, j'ai été surpris, j'ai parlé à maman par cheminette et nous avons pensé qu'il était temps de tout mettre à plat, et que ce serait plus simple de le faire en une fois. Es-tu prêt à répondre Harry ?"_

Ce dernier resta immobile, silencieux. Il regardait ceux qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme sa famille.

Comme ils avaient changé ! Ginny, qui était si jeune, si pleine de vie, si curieuse de tout, lui semblait aujourd'hui éteinte. Son visage, autrefois si ouvert, était empli de tristesse, comme écrasée par un fardeau trop lourd pour elle. Il comprit le mal qu'avait crée son silence, en voulant les épargner, ils n'avaient fait que les enfermer dans une prison de doute, alors il acquiesça.

_"Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'as-t-il dit ? Tout le monde a vu le combat, tout le monde t'a vu le tuer. Il y a bien eu des rumeurs sur le pourquoi, mais nous voulons la vérité, nous la méritons Harry. Ça fait neuf ans que l'on se torture à ce sujet ! ! Y as-tu songé un seul instant avant de disparaître ? AS-TU SEULEMENT IMA … "_ Bill s'arrêta en sentant la main de sa mère contre son épaule.

Harry ferma les yeux, et se mit à parler tandis que dans sa tête il revivait les derniers instants de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami.

"_Quand nous avons reçu la confirmation de l'emplacement du QG adverse, et surtout la confirmation que Dumbledore s'y trouvait, il nous a fallu décider rapidement : soit nous attendions d'avoir rassemblé nos forces et perdions alors l'effet de surprise, sachant qu'il y avait un, si ce n'est deux, traîtres dans nos rangs; soit nous attaquions avec les présents et laissions deux personnes à l'arrière pour réunir les troupes. La seconde proposition fut choisi. Alors qu'on lui avait demandé de rester, Ron a préféré se joindre aux attaquants._

_Lorsque nous somme arrivés, les Mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que nous, mais l'effet de surprise sur lequel nous comptions à marché, et au départ il n'y avait que peu de perte dans notre camp. A notre grande surprise, Voldemort n'a pas comme à son habitude chercher à se protéger derrière ses fidèles, ni à échapper au combat, il s'est même avancé. Là…il a tendu la main et a dit « Il est temps que tu te dévoiles, montre donc ton vrai visage »._

Harry sentait la tension montée dans la pièce, il ouvrit ses yeux embrumés de larmes mais les referma aussitôt en voyant les visages défaits, pâles et mouillés qui le regardaient fixement.

_A ma grande surprise j'ai vu Ron s'avancer un large sourire aux lèvres. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait que nous trois. Sans que je m'en rende compte tous les autres avaient disparu, soit mort, soit sorti sur un geste du mage noir._

_Nous étions là, tout les trois. Et je lui ai demandé pourquoi._

_Je me souviens avec exactitude des paroles qu'il a prononcées, elles étaient pleines de rage, d'amertume, de haine, avec sur la fin une sinistre note de triomphe._

_« Harry, Harry, est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de n'être **rien**, de ne compter pour personne, d'être le numéro six sur une liste qui ne veut pas finir, d'être celui qu'on regarde en disant fait comme ton frère, d'être…invisible ?_

_Non bien sur que non, tu ne le sais pas ! Toi, le grand Harry Potter, le survivant, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, celui que tout le monde regarde, que tout le monde écoute, que tout le monde aime. Tellement préoccupé par lui-même, à satisfaire ses envies, tellement habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui qu'il en oublie que les autres aussi ont des problèmes, des envies, des besoins._

_Sais-tu ce que j'ai ressentit, quand la seule personne pour qui je pensait être aussi, voir plus importante que toi, la personne pour laquelle j'aurai donné ma vie, en a choisi un autre ? Un autre qui n'avait qu'une seule chose que moi je n'avais pas : une famille **respectable**._

_Tout le monde connaît la famille Londubat, tout le monde la connaît et personne ne pense à elle en souriant à cause du père obsédé par les **Sang-de-Bourb**, ou de la mère hystérique notoire ! On peut continuer longtemps comme ça, vu la taille de la famille !!_

_Ils n'auraient pas du faire dans la quantité mais viser la qualité !!_

_Regarde Percy, un petit sort et …**POUF** il est plus l ! Pareil pour Arthur, sauf que lui, il n'a pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Mais je devais montrer à mon maître que je serai là pour lui…lui montrer qu'il pouvait me faire confiance, qu'il avait ma reconnaissance éternel pour le cadeau qu'il avait donné._

_Tu dois de demander ce que c'est, je le sais, je te connais…_

_Il m'a donné tout ce que je n'avais pas. Il m'a donné du pouvoir. _

_Quel pouvoir est plus grand que le pouvoir de vie et de mort que l'on a sur les gens ? Un petit mot et ils ne sont plus, c'est **magique**._

_Mais son plus beau cadeau a été de me donner une présence. Enfin, on parlait plus de moi que de quiconque; cen était jouissif de vous voir soupçonner tout le monde sauf moi, "Ron non jamais !"_

_Et bien si **SURPRISE !**_

_Bon assez parlé ! Tu es prêt Harry, que je puisse rendre à mon maître tous ce qu'il m'a donné, tu es prêt à mourir ? »._

Harry se tut. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait d'autre bruit que des pleures.

_"C'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ? Eh bien Bill, penses-tu ? Est-ce que la vérité est meilleur que ce que tu imaginais ? Te sens tu mieux à présent que tu sais que c'est lui qui a tout détruit ?"_

Il repartie en direction de la porte, de peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il en voulut à Hermione qui lui avait dit qu'ils avaient compris, qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, tu parles !!

Il sentit une main le retenir. Il se retourna. C'était Ginny. Elle le serra dans ses bras et murmura, « _le pire Harry, c'était de savoir qu'on vous avait perdu… tout les deux…_ ».

Il hésita un instant avant de demander _« Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »._

Cette fois ce fut Molly qui répondit. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « _Non. Hermione nous avait expliqué le peu qu'elle savait, mais une part de nous refusait d'y croire. Une part de nous refusait de concevoir qu'il est pu changer autant, sans que personne de s'en rende compte. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Harry, tu n'avais pas d'autre solution. Aujourd'hui, il nous faut apprenne à vivre avec l'idée que le Ron que nous avons aimé, avait cesser d'exister bien avant de mourir, il faudra apprendre à oublier le mal qu'il a fait,. Peut-être pourrait-on essayer ensemble de tourner la page ? Et pourquoi pas, essayer de construire à nouveau ? »_

Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il hocha la tête et dit _« on peut essayer. »._

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, silencieux. Puis Harry s'écarta doucement de Ginny, pausa un baiser sur son front et s'en alla.

Il rentra directement dans ses quartiers. Pris une potion calmante et partit se coucher.

Ce soir là marqua un tournant dans la vie d'Harry. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait presque serein. Il avait recommencé à parler avec Charlie, et d'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient plus évoqué le passé.

La plupart des démons de son passé semblait s'être envolé, seul continuait à planer l'ombre de Draco Malfoy.

Harry savait que lorsqu'ils auraient parlé tout irait mieux et qu'il serait enfin capable d'aller de l'avant. Restait à provoquer la rencontre.

Pour cela, il se comporta avec le jeune Serpentard comme Rogue se comportait avec lui, voire même pire. Il était persuadé qu'à un moment ou un autre, l'enfant ferait comme son père avait toujours fait dans ces cas là. Il se plaindrait à son père.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme il le pensait. On était déjà fin octobre et bien qu'il se soit défoulé sur l'enfant depuis deux mois, le père n'avait toujours pas fait la moindre apparition.

Un soir, alors qu'il était en train de corrigé des copies, Hermione frappa à sa porte.

"_Harry, il faut qu'on parle"._

_"Bien sur, entre, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"_

_« Pour tout dire, oui. »_ Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit _« Il faut que tu te calmes Harry ! »_

Comme Harry haussait les sourcils _« je te parle de Malfoy »._

_"Et moi je ne veux pas en parler. C'est mon problème."_

_"Il n'est pas lui Harry, il n'a rien à voir dans la relation que tu as eu avec…"_

_"Je sais, et je sais ce que j'ai à faire…"_

_"Non tu ne sais pas. Quand il s'agit de lui, tu perds le sens des réalités, il n'est pas lui, il est très différent, il est doux, timide…malade."_

_"Malade ?"_

_"Oui, malade. N'as-tu pas remarqué la fiole qu'il transporte tout le temps avec lui ?"_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"_

_"Nous ne savons pas. Cho n'a pas réussi à lui faire sortir un mot. Quand on lui parle de sa maladie, il se renferme, comme s'il avait honte."_

_"Cho ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? C'est pas elle qui lui donne ?"_

Hermione eu un petit sourire désabusé.

"_C'est d'un Malfoy dont tu parles Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont aucune confiance dans les médecins de l'école ! Harry, promets-moi que tu vas le laisser, il a déjà suffisamment de problème comme ça. Tu ne crois pas ?"_

_Je vais y penser. Mais ça me fait tellement de bien."_

_"Je sais Harry, mais tu n'as qu'à t'acheter un punching-ball !!! Bon je te laisse réfléchir, Nev' m'attend. A demain !"_

.

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! que pensez vous de Ron ?c'est terrible mais le vrai, je l'imagine très bien avoir une fin de ce genre, méchante crazy, méchante

.

bonne nouvelle, dans le prochaine chapitre, vous aurez enfin quelques renseignements sur le petit Draco...

à demain.


	4. chapitre 4

**Disclamers **: est il nécessaire de rappeler que je ne possède rien ? Noonn.

Petit précision : je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui pour taper donc le chapitre est un peu plus court que d'habitude…

Réponses aux reviews :

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à tous, vous n'imaginez pas combien je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise, merci aussi à Onarluca et Kitty-hp-16 pour avoir reviewé mon autre fic.

**MarineMalfoy** : désolée que tu sois triste, ne me tape pas mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une fic avec Ron méchant, voici donc un rêve devenu réalité lol ! Quand a Malfoy père, il arrive lentement mais sûrement (complètement stupide cette expression !..) bonne suite.

**Kitty-hp-16** : eh oui, petit Malfoy est malade il a un… non mais t'as vraiment cru que j'allais de le dire !!! bon t'as pas longtemps à attendre si ça te rassure, alors bonne lecture…

**Genevieve Black** : Comment ça tu n'a pas reviewé le chapitre 2 ???!!! Je pleure… Maos naann je ris surtout que ta review m'a fait très plaisir, tu as aimé ce que j'ai fais ? Au bonheur je chante toute la journée, ou la, je crois que je dérape, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est parce qu'il est tard bon j'arrête biz et bonne lecture.

**Onarluca **: je suis ravie que cela te plaise, au faite, il vient d'où ton pseudo ? je le trouve sympa, là-dessus, la suite.

**Zazan** : alors comme ça tu commences à comprendre ? J'en suis contente ! par contre dis-moi si c'est toujours le cas après avoir lui ce chapitre, je te précise que j'ai sur ce coups ci un esprit **très** tordu ah ! ah ! ah ! ah je n'en dis pas plus…bonne lecture.

**Naera IshiKawa** merci beaucoup, alors comme ça tu as une théorie, je ne te demande pas laquelle, juste est-ce-que cela ce confirme ou pas avec ce chapitre.. bisous

**Lee-NC-Kass** : sachez chères demoiselles, je me suis fait des frissons toute seule en écrivant ce discours ! Il est vrai que les Griffondors sont connus pour leurs gentillesses, mais aussi pour leur courage. Je trouve que d'une manière, certes, bizarre, oser faire face à comme Ron l'a fait nécessite un certain courage que Peter n'a jamais eu. Pour le reste que puis-je répondre à part la patience est une grande vertus lol,. Juste un petit indice je compte les faire souffrir encore un peu. Pas que je sois sadique…enfin je crois pas. Bisous à toutes et à bientôt.

**Melhuiwen** : hi ! miss, oui je sais Harry se comporte comme un …bip…avec le jeune Draco mais pense qu'à ses yeux il est la preuve _vivant_ de la tromperie de grand Draco, c'est dure pour lui ! Pour savoir s'il va changer je te laisse lire…a demain

**P'tit mostre** : merci et regarde, la suite est déjà là, c'est ti pas magique…

_Fin du chapitre précédant...._

_"Non tu ne sais pas. Quand il s'agit de lui, tu perds le sens des réalités, il n'est pas lui, il est très différent, il est doux, timide…malade."_

_"Malade ?"_

_"Oui, malade. N'as-tu pas remarqué la fiole qu'il transporte tout le temps avec lui ?"_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_"Nous ne savons pas. Cho n'a pas réussi à lui faire sortir un mot. Quand on lui parle de sa maladie, il se renferme, comme s'il avait honte."_

_"Cho ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans ? C'est pas elle qui lui donne ?"_

_Hermione eu un petit sourire désabusé._

_"C'est d'un Malfoy que tu parles Harry ! Tu sais bien qu'ils n'ont aucune confiance dans les médecins de l'école ! Harry, promet moi que tu vas le laisser, il a déjà assez de problème comme ça. Tu ne crois pas ?"_

_"Je vais y penser. Mais ça me fait tellement de bien."_

"_Je sais Harry, mais tu n'as qu'à t'acheter un punching-ball !!! Bon je te laisse réfléchir, Nev' m'attend. A demain !"_

_._

Suite à cette discussion, Harry se mit à observer l'enfant plus attentivement. Hermione avait raison, comme toujours, car s'ils étaient physiquement identique, ils ne se ressemblaient en rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas ce petit air dédaigneux, ni la langue acerbe qui caractérisait autrefois son Draco.

Il était timide, rougissait dés qu'il était mis en avant, un tantinet maladroit, et en même temps désireux de faire ses preuves. Harry se demandait même si le choixpeaux n'avait pas fait la seule erreur de sa carrière en l'envoyant chez Serpentards, il était bien trop doux pour ça. Il semblait être dénué de toute méchanceté.

Sans s'en apercevoir, il cessa de s'en prendre à lui. Il commença à l'encourager, voyant à quel point l'enfant avait besoin.

Ces encouragements apportèrent à Draco un peu de confiance en lui. Un jour, après la classe, Harry osa enfin poser la question qui le tourmentait. A sa grande surprise, il obtint une réponse. Draco il lui dit qu'il souffrait de Pertapo.

Harry, qui ne connaissait pas cette maladie, demanda une explication. Draco lui répondit que c'était une maladie très rare qui, s'il ne buvait de la potion toute les heures ou deux heures maximum, faisait tomber sa peau comme de véritable lambeau. Et qu'après trois heures sans potion il en mourait. Il avait quitté la salle avec précipitation, juste après avoir finit son explication.

Harry n'avait raconté à personne ce que lui avait dit l'enfant. Comprenant qu'il serait mal à l'aise, si jamais la nouvelle se propageait dans l'école.

Il connaissait le fonctionnement de Poudlard pour en avoir suffisamment fait les frais quand il était élève, une personne le découvrait, et une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde le savait.

Il connaissait aussi l'équipe enseignante. Hermione ne pourrait s'empêcher de le dire à Neville qui, n'ayant pas changé sur ce point laisserait forcement échapper quelque chose. Parvatti était pire que Neville. Cho, il se sentait pas de lui confier quoique ce soit, quand à Pansy et Blaise, ils n'hésiterai pas à demander à Draco d'autre informations, et ce dernier ne lui ferai plus confiance.

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Harry avec besoin de la confiance de Draco,

Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui restait, à savoir : des recherches. Il passa des soirées entières à la bibliothèque, lisant tout les livres qui pouvaient lui être utile. Mais il ne trouva rien. Il se résigna alors à demander à Cho de lui prête quelques ouvrages de médecine. Mais là encore il ne trouva rien. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Cette maladie pouvait-elle si rare qu'elle n'était dans aucun livres. Harry avait du mal à y croire, surtout s'il existait une potion pour en contrer les effets.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherche infructueuse, il alla trouver la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, la seule qu'il savait capable de garder un secret : Serverus Rogue.

Il alla donc au bureau du directeur, prononça le mot de passe « polygonum » et entra.

_"Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi ?" _demanda le directeur qui en reprenant le poste de Dumbledore avait hérité de sa manière de parler.

_"Je suis là à propos du jeune Malfoy." _Harry hésita un instant avant de poursuivre _"Serverus, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui."_

_"De quoi parles tu ? De sa ressemblance avec l'autre Draco ? "_

_"Non, ça je m'y suis fait, même si ça a été dure, je parle de sa maladie."_

_"Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange en dehors qu'on ne sache pas ce qu'il a ?"_

_"Je sais ce qu'il a. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un Pertapo."_

_"Un quoi ?"_

_"Un pertapo, Toi n'ont plus tu ne connais pas ? "_

Serverus réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

_"Selon Draco, ce serait une maladie qui lui ferait littéralement perdre sa peau, dont il pourrait mourir si il ne boit pas sa potion maximum toutes les deux heures. Le problème, c'est que j'ai cherché dans tous les livres que j'ai trouvé, et qu'aucun ne mentionne cette maladie. Il semble être le seul l'avoir jamais eu." _

_"En effet, c'est étrange. As-tu pensé à examiner sa potion ? _Devant le visage confus du professeur de Lutte Contre Les Forces Du Mal, Serverus sourit_, c'est vrai que la potion n'a jamais été ton fort ! Débrouille toi pour m'en procurer et je m'en occuperai…" _

A ces mots, Harry sortit. Il s'occuperait de ça, dés le lendemain, puisqu'il avait cours avec le jeune garçon.

Il veilla à ce que le garçon reste, une fois la leçon terminée, et lui demanda un peu de sa potion.

Au début, Draco refusa, son père lui ayant interdit de ne serait-ce demander à quelqu'un de la tenir, mais Harry étant Harry, il réussit à le convaincre de lui en donner un peu.

Lui promettant que son père n'en saurait rien.

Sans perdre une seconde le professeur Potter se dirigea vers le bureau de son complice.

A la surprise d'Harry, l'ancien maître de potion s'était fabriqué un petit laboratoire secret dans un coin du bureau, aussi se mit il au travail sur le champs.

Le professeur commença a faire les cent pas, arpentant les bureau d'un pas vif, s'arrêtant parfois pour regarder son compagnon concentré sur son analyse, pour l'écouter murmurer de parole plus stressantes les unes que les autres.

Après ce qui parut à Harry une bonne heure, l'autre se retourna en disant _"__c'est encore plus étrange que ce qu'ils avaient pu l'imaginer car il s'agit d'une sorte de Polynectar, mais qui contiendrai une substance supplémentaire dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'utilité. "_

En entendant le mot Polynectard, Harry sursauta. Cette potion n'était pas à ses yeux de bon augure. Il s'en était servi, Croupton jr s'en était servi. Cette potion était source de mensonge et de mal.

Qui était donc Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi était-il rentré à l'école sous une fausse identité ? Qu'avait il à caché ? Pour avoir des réponses, il n'y avait qu'une solution : faire venir l'imposteur, si il était toujours dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, après tout, il se savait découvert.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Draco était toujours là, il le retrouva assis la table des Serpentards, comme si sa tromperie n'avait pas été éventé.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'on annonça qu'il était attendu dans le bureau du directeur après le souper.

Hermione regarda Harry et compris instantanément qu'il n'était pas étranger à cette convocation.

_"Je croyais que tu avais compris, Harry !"_

Harry ne la regarda même pas, son regard était rivé sur le garçon aux cheveux blonds, il répondit sans même cligner des yeux, refusant de perdre le contact, de peur qu'il ne cherche à fuir.

_"Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Hermy, je fais ce que je dois faire"._

Il continua à observer le garçon tout le repas, ne comprenant pas qu'il soit si paisible. était-il si sûr de son coups ?

Le dîner s'acheva sans que le garçon n'esquisse le moindre mouvement pour s'échapper.

Il se leva en voyant le directeur se diriger vers la porte et Harry suivit, sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione…

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans le bureau, puis un silence tendu envahit la pièce. Serverus était assit derrière son bureau et regardait le jeune Malfoy, un étrange rictus au coins des lèvres; l'enfant était, lui, assit face au directeur. On pouvait lire sur son visage une inquiétude grandissante. A chaque fois que son regard se portait sur Harry qui faisait les cent pas, il semblait se ratatiner. Il se faisait de plus en plus petit, si bien qu'à la fin Serverus eut peur qu'il ne disparaissent complètement ou se trouve mal et lui posa enfin une question.

_"Dites-moi jeune homme, savez vous pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ici ce soir ?_ "

.

* * *

et voilà alors ça vous a plus ? Je tiens à préciser que non, ce n'est pas vrai je ne coupe pas toujours au mauvais moment ! :-)

vous avez quelques réponses maintenant ! pour ceux ( ou celles ) qui avaient quelques prés sentiments; ça se confirme ou ça se complique ?


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Disclamers **: Je ne possèdes rien d'autre que l'histoire…_

_**.**_

**Réponses générales aux Reviews** _:_ Merci à Malhuiwen, Kitty-hp-16, yuki-chan, Ivrian, onarluca, Lee-NC-Kass, Naera Ishikawa, Zazan, ingrid, petite-crotte-seul-au-monde, tête de nœud, Marine Malfoy, Genevieve Black et Théalie pour leuts messages, ils me font un tel plaisir…

Note de l'auteur : vous voyez, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, je continue à poster tous les jours.. du moins jusqu'à présent, hi,hi,hi

* * *

chapitre 5

Il se leva en voyant le directeur se diriger vers la porte et Harry suivit, sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione…

Ils entrèrent tous ensemble dans le bureau, puis un silence tendu envahit la pièce. Serverus était assit derrière son bureau et regardait le jeune Malfoy, un étrange rictus aux coins des lèvres; l'enfant était, lui, assit face au directeur. on pouvait lire sur son visage une inquiétude grandissante. A chaque fois que son regard se portait sur Harry qui faisait les cent pas, il semblait se ratatiner. Il se faisait de plus en plus petit, si bien qu'à la fin Serverus eut peur qu'il ne disparaissent complètement ou se trouve mal et lui posa enfin une question.

_"Dites-moi jeune homme, savez vous pourquoi vous avez été convoqué ici ce soir ?"_

L'enfant, la tête basse, se contenta de secouer la tête.

_"Vous n'en avez **vraiment** aucune idée ? Réfléchissez bien…"_

La même réponse fût donnée.

_"Nous allons procéder autrement, qui êtes vous ?"_

L'enfant, cette fois leva la tête, son visage complètement paniqué passait de son professeur à son directeur comme si il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

_"Comment t'appelles tu, ton __**vrai **__nom, quel est il ?_ " Serverus commençait à perdre patience et cela se sentait au son de sa voix.

_"Draco Malfoy."_

Deux soupires excédés suivirent cette réponse. Et cette fois ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

_"Draco, tu te souviens que je t'ai emprunté un peu de potion ?_ Le garçon hocha la tête sans comprendre_. Tu dois te douter que je l'ai fait examiner…_ L'incompréhension se lisait toujours sur le visage du jeune Malfoy. _Tu dois te douter de ce que nous avons découvert."_

_"Une potion calmante pour le Pertapo…" _

_"Draco, nous savons tous que cette maladie **n'existe pas** ! Pourquoi continuer cette comédie ? Dis-nous donc la vérit é! Nous gagnerons du temps !!!"_

_"Bien sûr que cette maladie existe, mon père ne m'aurait pas menti, vous croyez que cela l'amuse de me voir vivre dans la crainte de la mort ? " _L'enfant, s'était emporté devant ce qu'il pensait être la pire des calomnies, il s'était ensuite entièrement refermé_._

_"Draco t'as donné un Polynectar, sais-tu ce qu'est un Polynectar ? "_

_"Non, et je vous ai dit que s'était mon père qui me le donnait, ce n'est pas moi qui le fabrique."_

Il apparut aux yeux des deux adultes que l'enfant n'était probablement pas au courant de ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il était probablement manipulé par son père.

_"Oui, eh bien, Draco te donne donc du Polynectar. Le Polynectar est une potion qui te permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, et que tu dois boire régulièrement sous peine de reprendre ton apparence d'origine. "_

_"Arrêtez de parler de moi à la troisième personne _s'énerva le garçon _mon père s'appelle Lucius Malfoy!! Utilisez son nom !!"_

Cette révélation sur l'identité de son père fut comme une douche froide pour les deux adultes. Aucun n'avait, ne serait-ce imaginé que Draco ne soit pas son père, mais son frère. Laissant pour un temps le Polynectar de côté, Serverus lui demanda d'une voix blanche :

_"Et ta mère, qui est–elle ?"_

_"Ma mère est morte, elle…elle s'appelait Narcissa…"_sa voix s'était cassée sur la fin, et des larmes étaient apparues dans ses yeux.

_"C'est impossible !! _ S'écria l'ancien maître de potion après un instant de silence_, tu as onze ans !! Et Naecissa nous a quitté dans les premières, il y a plus de douze ans !! "_

Ce fût au l'enfant de ne plus comprendre.

_"Et ton frère, ou est-il ? "_

_"Je n'ai pas de frère, je suis fils unique ! Je vis seul avec père. " _

Il était complètement bouleversé, ne sachant plus qui croire. Il sortit sa potion de sa poche et en but une grande gorgée.

_"Draco,tu as compris ce que nous t'avons dit sur cette potion ?_ Lui demanda Harry, _Tu n'es pas malade, elle ne te sert qu'à changer ton apparence ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'en boire !"_

Draco le regarda, en pleine confusion. Il ne savait plus. "_Et si vous vous trompez ? Si vous vous trompez et que je meure ? Je ne veux pas mourir…"_Sa dernière phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure_._

Sans hésiter un instant Harry saisit la potion et dit au garçon _: "je vais en boire, prépares toi car d'ici deux minutes je serais toi _!" Et il but une partie du flacon

Là, sous le yeux étonné du garçon, ses cheveux se mirent t'a poussé, à s'éclaircir jusqu'à devenir d'un blond presque blanc, son corps commença à rapetisser, ses yeux passèrent du vert au gris et son teint sombre s'éclaircit.

Le bureau du professeur contenait à présent deux Draco Malfoy, dont un s'était évanoui.

On frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Hermione avant même que le professeur ai eut le temps de répondre :

_"Professeur Rogue, il faut faire quelque chose, Harry n'est pas dans son état normal il faut…qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ici ? "_

_"Professeur Granger ? Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. Et je vous prierai dorénavant d'attendre avant d'entrer dans mon bureau, c'est n'est pas une taverne que je sache !!"_

Hermione s'assit, acquiesça en regardant le deux MalfoyS la bouche ouverte.

Serverus lui expliqua tandis qu'Harry, se faisait à l'idée d'être dans la peau de l'homme qu'il aimait, même si ce n'était pas forcement de la manière dont il l'aurait souhaité.

Il fallut attendre que les effets de la potion ne se dissipent. Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, apparaissant pire que des heures. Chacun restait seule avec ses pensées, échangeant parfois un regard interrogateur.

Les même questions se bousculaient dans la tête de chacun : Qui était-il ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi manipulé un enfant ? Quel intérêt ?

Draco, lui, était en état de choc, comprenant que sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de mensonge.

Soudain, un changement apparut, Harry commença à grandir, ses chevaux retrouvèrent leurs couleurs brunes, ses yeux leurs teintes vert émeraude. Quand il eut repris son apparence initiale, tous se tournèrent vers le garçon, qui commençait lui aussi a changé.

Ses changements ne furent pas aussi spectaculaires que ce ceux d'Harry. Il grandit de quelques centimètres, Ses cheveux poussèrent, et virèrent aux noirs corbeaux. Son visage se fit plus fin, ce qui avec son teint pale lui donna une apparence plus fragile, il garda ses yeux gris, son le petit nez en pointe qui rappelait sans conteste celui de l'autre Draco.

Mais il y avait quelques choses, un je ne sais quoi dans la forme du visage qui ne leur était pas inconnu, un je ne sais quoi sur lequel aucun n'arrivait à mettre le doigt. La vision du vrai visage de l'enfant loin d'apporter des réponses, était source de nouvelles questions.

_"Professeur Rogue, est-ce que je pourrais...avoir… avoir… un miroir ?"_

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans la contemplation de l'enfant, qu'aucun n'avait pensé que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Comme il était étrange de penser qu'un garçonnet de onze ans, allait se découvrir pour la première fois.

Quand il se regarda, les trois adultes virent son visage se décomposer, puis il se mit à tanguer avant de s'évanouir.

Hermione lui jeta un sort de' _mobilicorpus_ 'et sortit pour le conduire auprès de Cho.

Harry ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi Lucius Malfoy avait agi de la sorte, mais surtout comment il avait fait. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

_"Serverus, pour faire du Polynectar, il faut bien un petit morceau de celui dont on prend l'apparence ?"_

_"Tout à fait Harry. Je vois que nous sommes arrivé à la même conclusion…"_

_"Contrairement à ce que nous avons toujours pensé, Draco n'est pas mort…"_

La nuit de la découverte fut la plus longue qu'Harry ait passé depuis son retour. La potion qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre avant de se coucher, n'avait servit à rien. Son esprit, trop plein de questions sans réponse, avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil.

A peine levé, il était parti à l'infirmerie voir le jeune Malfoy. Selon Cho, celui-ci avait besoin de repos, les révélations auxquelles il avait été confrontées, étaient trop importantes, pour lui, il avait besoin de solitude et de paix pour s'habituer à son nouveau lui, pour se reconstruire.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, l'enfant dormait d'un sommeil paisible, mais superficiel. Cho avait dû lui administrer un calmant, son agitation étant bien trop grande.

Il regardait cette enfant, qu'il avait appris à connaître, à apprécier, et d'une étrange manière à aimer, et il se demandait comment un père pouvait se comporter de la sorte à son propre fils.

Il connaissait Lucius Malfoy. il connaissait l'être vil, fourbe, le chat qui retombe toujours sur ses pattes, l'homme de pouvoir que rien ne peut arrêter.

Il connaissait aussi l'autre facette de l'homme, pas si différente, celle qu'il gardait pour sa famille, son Draco lui avait tout raconté. Il lui avait confié son enfance solitaire pendant laquelle son père lui confiait ce qu'il appelait des 'missions spéciales ' pour l'endurcir.

Il se souvenait du visage de son amant, lui racontant comment pour ses 8 ans, son père lui avait acheté une agneau, le plus bel animal qu'il n'eut jamais vu, et comment un an plus tard, il l'avait contraint à le tuer en lui disant 'tu dois t'endurcisses Draco ! Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à s'attacher à des êtres d'une telle insignifiance'. Et comment, le soir, au dîner, il lui avait demandé si il avait apprécié le repas, puis avait dit ' tant mieux ! Car c'était ton mouton !'.

Harry ne pouvait que se demander comment un tel être, dénué de tout ce qui fait que l'on est humain, avait pu crée un enfant tel que celui qu'il regardait, un être qui semblait si pure, si innocent !

C'était incompréhensible…

Quand il quitta la pièce, l'enfant dormait toujours. Il s'était mis d'accord avec Serverus, Hermione et Cho pour garder ce qu'ils avaient découvert secret. Si des questions étaient posés à son sujet, il serait répondu que sa maladie avait eu quelques conséquences imprévues, et que les visites lui étaient interdites, pour l'instant. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Il fut prévu que le week-end suivant, Harry, accompagné de Serverus, irait au manoir, tirer les choses au clair.

Aux yeux du Professeur de LCFM, la semaine s'étira en longueur. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'il était désormais sûr que son aimé était vivant, et qu'il pourrait lui faire face d'ici peu. Qu'enfin il pourrait comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas venu, pourquoi il lui avait fait si mal, pourquoi il avait disparu, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné malgré ses promesses…

A toutes ces vielles questions se mêlaient celles plus récentes : Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce qu'il a fait à ton frère, pourquoi l'avait-il utilisé comme si il n'était qu'un pantin ? Était-ce juste un moyen de le torturer un peu plus, lui Harry ? Ne pensait il donc pas qu'il avait assez souffert ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son crâne sans lui laisser de répit. Elles l'empêchaient de se concentrer, ses cours en pâtissaient, tout comme son sommeil. En effet, depuis qu'il avait découvert le vrai visage du garçon, ce dernier l'obsédait, il dansait devant ses yeux, nuit et jour, hantant le peu de sommeil qu'il parvenait à avoir, le fatiguant plus qu'il ne le reposeait L'Occlumancie ne lui était d'aucune utilité, comment chasser ses propres rêves…ou cauchemars ?

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentait la tension qui montait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du moment de vérité. C'était un véritable Boléro de Ravel qui se jouait dans sa poitrine, avec ses instants de paix intérieur, suivit par d'autre d'une tension intense, quasi insoutenable. Cette dernière fut à son apogée le samedi matin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux devant la porte du manoir, à attendre qu'elle s'ouvre…sur la vérité.

Et voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite demain


	6. chapitre 6

**Disclamers **: et non, malgré tout mes efforts pour essayer de les avoir, aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont toujours a JKR. Mais je ne perds pas espoir, un jour ils seront mien, oh oui un jour ils seront mien…

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Melhuiwen** : salut p'tite madame, alors comme ça ton cerveau frisait l'overdose ? Contente qu'il aille mieux ! Comment Draco junior reçoit-il sa potion ? Lucuis est quelqu'un de très organisé, lorsque l'enfant est venu a Poudlard il lui a donné un stock de « médicament » à utilisze en cas d'urgence, de plus il lui envoie par Hibousssimo, chaque dimanche un colis contenant assez de potion pour la semaine. Pour ce qu'il est de l'histoire du mouton, la phrase « c'était bon ? C'était ton mouton » ce n'est pas mon cerveau sadique qu'il l'a inventée !! Imagines toi que c'est une histoire vrai qui est arrivé à un pote à moi !! Sauf que c'était un lapin au lieu du mouton, j'étais dégoûtée !! Pour ce qui est des autres questions, puis-je de répondre ? Naann, il va falloir attendre…pas très longtemps pour certain a plus et merci .

**Onarluca** : Oulala, j'en suis toute rouge lol voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toute autant

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentait la tension qui montait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du moment de vérité. C'était un véritable Boléro de Ravel qu se jouait dans sa poitrine, avec ses instants de paix intérieur, suivit par d'autre d'un tension intense, quasi insoutenable. Cette dernière fut à son apogée le samedi matin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux devant la porte du manoir, à attendre qu'elle s'ouvre…sur la vérité.

**Zazan** : merci beaucoup et le pire c'est que le suspense n'est pas fini… oh faite, est ce que ton crâne va mieux ? je ne voudrais trop l'endommager par mes idée tordu…a plus et bon chapitre

**Ivrian** : contente que cela te plaise toujours autant. Pour ce chapitre ce n'est toujours pas la fin, à croire que j'avais écris plus que je le pensais. Si je ne me trompe pas cette fic devrait finir lundi ou mardi au plus tard car je pars jeudi pour un mois et je m'en voudrais de vous lâcher juste avant le dernier chapitre !! Car se serait pire que du sadisme… lol. Oh faite, je t'ai déjà dis que j'aimais beaucoup ce que tu faisais ? Oserai-je avouer ? quand j'ai reçu ta première review j'étais tout ému, Oh MY GOD Ivrain…bon maintenant que je me suis confesser, j'arrête…alors bon chapitre et a

**Sly2Sy** : Une review pour chaque chapitre, je te remercies beaucoup…et que de compliment ! pour tes hypothèses, que dires ? Rien tu verras par la suite, c'est plus drôle !!! je te laisse découvrir la en compagnie de notre ami Lucius…

**Nae****ra Ishikawa** : Ne soit pas triste, c'est pas grave… oh faite c'était quoi ta théorie ? Pas que je sois curieuse…enfin si je suis curieuse quoiqu'il en sois, voisi donc la suite bisous et à demain.

**Elelim **: je suis ravie que cela te plaise, ton idée n'est pas fausse mais pas juste non plus ça t'aide, hein ? en cas voici la suite…

**Lee-NC-Kass** : merci pour la review, je vois que décidément cette histoire vous perturbe, vivement le dénouement ou bien je serais responsable de la perte de vos cheveux !!! et je m'en voudrais beaucoup…voici donc la suite qui je pense pourrai vous aider sur certain point bonne lecture à toute et à demain.

**Lisbeth Beriawen** : t'as vu ça va vite, le suite est déjà là alors bonne lecture..

**Marine Malfoy** : merci et je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours mais selon ton hypothèse, une question importante subsiste. Ou serait le vrai lucius ? Ouhais non, en faite ça tout le monde s'en fou… bisous et à demain.

**Tête de nœud** : Alors comme ça tu pense savoir compris ? J'en suis ravie tout les autres s''arrachent les cheveux…j'adore. Cela voudrait il dire que ton esprit est aussi tordu, voire plus que le mien ? je suis sadique ? merci je prend le compliment… bye bye

**Kitty-hp-16** : que je suis contente que cela te plaise, je crois que tu as hâte de rejoindre le manoir Malfoy donc je me tais et te laisser découvrir,

Petite message : je voulais juste vous faire un grand merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez, c'est tel plaisir !!! bon j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes état d'âmes d'auteur empli de joie car je sais ce qui vous intéresse donc, place au chapitre…

.

**Chapitre 6**

.

Aux yeux du Professeur de LCFM, la semaine s'étira en longueur. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête qu'il était désormais sûr que son aimé était vivant, et qu'il pourrait lui faire face d'ici peu. Qu'il pourrait enfin comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas venu, pourquoi il lui avait fait si mal, pourquoi il avait disparu, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné malgré ses promesses…

à toutes ces vielles questions se mêlaient d'autres plus récentes : Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce qu'il a fait à ton frère, pourquoi l'as-t-il utilisé comme si il n'était qu'un pantin ? Était-ce juste un moyen de le torturer un peu plus, lui Harry ? Ne pensait-il donc pas qu'il avait assez souffert ?

Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit sans lui laisser de répit. Elles l'empêchaient de se concentrer et ses cours en pâtissaient, tout comme son sommeil. En effet, depuis qu'il avait découvert le vrai visage du garçon, celui-ci l'obsédait, il dansait devant ses yeux, nuit et jour, hantant le peu de sommeil qu'il parvenait à avoir, le fatiguant plus qu'il ne le repose. L'Occlumancie ne lui était d'aucune utilité, comment chasser ses propres rêves…ou cauchemars ?

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il sentait la tension qui montait en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait du moment de vérité. C'était un véritable Boléro de Ravel qui se jouait dans sa poitrine, avec ces instants de paix intérieur, suivit par d'autre d'une tension intense, quasi insoutenable. Cette dernière fut à son apogée le samedi matin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux devant la porte du manoir, à attendre qu'elle s'ouvre…sur la vérité

A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius, lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Lucius Malfoy s'abaisser à ouvrir la porte de sa demeure.

L'homme avait changé. Les neuf années qui les séparaient de leur dernière rencontre, n'avaient pas passé à son avantage. Il s'était voûté, son visage était plus ridé qu'il n'aurait dû l'être vu son age, mais malgré la faiblesse et la vieillesse qui semblait l'entourer, il flottait toujours autour de lui cette aura de puissance, ce sentiment de supériorité qui l'avait toujours caractérisé.

Lorsque Harry croisa ses yeux, il fut parcouru d'un incompréhensible frisson, son regard autrefois plein de mépris, de fierté, était éclairé d'une étrange lueur, une lueur qui l'effraya sans qu'il en connaisse la raison.

_"Serverus, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Qui est cet jeune personne qui t'accompagne ? "_

Harry sentit le regard scrutateur de l'autre le passer au crible.

_"C'est étrange, il ressemble à James Potter, mais j'étais sur qu'il était mort lorsque Vous-savez-qui a attaqué sa maison… _Sans tenir compte du regard interrogateur des deux autres_, _il poursuivit. _Mais entrez donc, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte…_il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer_, c'est dommage que vous ne nous n'ayez pas prévenu de votre visite, Narcissa est sortie faire quelques courses… installez vous. _

_Dobby, dobyyy, __**dooobbbyyy**__ si tu n'es pas ici dans deux secondes tu recevras la pire correction de te vie !!! rrrrhhh cet elfe n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui… excusez-moi, je reviens dans un instant_."

Après son départ, les deux invités, se regardèrent sans comprendre. Le jeune Draco n'avait jamais rien dit sur le fait que son père n'avait pas tous ses esprits, mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu échanger la moindre parole, leur hôte réapparaissait passablement énervé.

_"Je me demande bien ù il a pu aller ? Il n'arrête pas de disparaître en ce moment à tel point que je me demande si je ne vais pas le punir en lui rendant sa liberté et en prendre un autre… Severus tu ne nous as toujours pas présenté…tu n'a jamais fait preuve de savoir vivre mais tout de même…_ tandis qu'il parlait, il continuait à chercher discrètement en marmonner des menaces, si _je t'attrape tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure…"_

_"Lucius, voici Harry Potter, le fils de James…qui est bel et bien mort lors de l'attaque…"_

Quand il entendit le nom d'Harry Potter, Lucius cessa immédiatement ses cherches, il se mit à fixer Harry, les yeux emplis de haine….il eut un petit sourire avant s'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

_"Ah, ah, ah Severus je ne savais pas que tu avais de l'humour…Harry Potter ? Tu crois que je vais avaler une telle idiotie ? Potter a le même age que Draco, ils sont ensemble à Poudlard, mais si mes souvenirs sont bon, lui, il est chez Griffondor ! Et toi tu voudrais me faire croire, que la personne qui est face à moi serait ce garçon !! Si tu crois en ce genre de chose, c'est que tes potions commencent à te monter à la tête et qu'il serait grand temps de prendre ta retraite !"_

Un silence gêné se fit dans la pièce, personne ne sachant comment réagir. Harry, qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard fixe de Malfoy père, eut soudain une idée. Il mit la main dans les cheveux de manière à faire apparaître sa cicatrice, pensa en faisant ça que c'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il lui était utile d'avoir une marque de reconnaissance. Les yeux gris suivirent son geste, et à la vue de la forme de l'éclair, ils y restèrent un instant, choqué. Cette vision perturbant tout.

Harry se leva, tendit la main vers le blond, malgré toute la répulsion qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard, et se présenta :

_"Harry Potter, Professeur de Lutte Contre les Forces du Mal."_

L'homme eut un geste de recule et dit d'un ton froid :

_"Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes Monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas sénile que je sache…quel est la raison de votre visite ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? "_

_"Nous sommes venus pour voir Draco…"_ Dit Severus de sa voix la plus douce, comme pour essayer de ne pas brusquer ce Lucius dont les réactions étaient assez imprévisibles.

Le blond leva un sourcil dans une demande de précision. Le directeur poursuivit sur le même ton.

_"Nous aimerions avoir de ses nouvelles, savoir s'il va bien…"_

_"Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous le demandez, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis septembre !!"_

_"Nous ne parlons pas de **ce** Draco, mais de l'autre…de celui qui a le même age qu'Harry…"_

_"Je ne vois pas de qui vous vouliez parler, je n'ai qu'un fils et il viens juste d'entrer à Poudlard ! " _

Rogue, tenta une autre approche en demandant :

_"Où est la mère de Draco, Lucius ? "_

_"Je vous l'ai dit, Narcissa est partie en course…"_

Serverus, poussa un soupire, signe incontestable qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

_" Lucius, s'il te plait, concentres–toi, tu te souviens que Vodemort a été vaincu ? Tu te souviens de l'attaque au- Pré-au.."_

_Au Pré-au-Lard…_ Au mesure que les souvenirs remontaient à son esprit, Lucius devenait de plus en plus nerveux; Ses paupières clignaient à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, sa bouche sautait, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte et irrégulière, tandis qu'il secouait sa tête de droite à gauche dans un refus totale d'entendre la vérité.

_"Tu te souviens de Bellatrix…"_

_"Non, non, arrêtes, arrêtes !! Ciiissssaaaa _!! "Ses épaules, et son corps étaient parcourus de tremblement. Son visage était plus pale qu'à l'accoutumer, et ses yeux, écarquillés et brillants, le rendait plus effrayant que Voldemort en personne.

Malgré cette réaction aussi inimaginable qu'incontrôlable, Serverus continua à l'interroger impassible.

_"Tu sais que tout cela c'est passé, il y a plus de douze ans, Lucius, tu sais qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps lors de la naissance de l'autre Draco, tu le sais ?"_

Aussi soudainement que les tremblements avaient commencés, ils cessèrent.

Son visage était à présent blanc de rage, ses yeux exprimaient une haine farouche et sans que rien ne puisse le laisser présager, il se leva d'un seul coup, se précipita sur sa baguette et cria en direction d'Harry '_serrus vestimentus'_.

Ses vêtements commencèrent à le coller comme une seconde peau, puis, à le serrer, de plus en plus, de plus en plus fort. Le col de sa chemise le serrait à l'étouffer. Son sang n'avait plus de place pour circuler, peu à peu il se sentit partir sous les cris d'un accusateur de Lucius Malfoy _" c'est de ta fautes, de ta faute, c'est ton tour de souffrir !!! "._

Harry sentit peu à peu l'air revenir dans ses poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement et se trouva face à un Rogue pour le moins inquiet.

_"Harry comment te sens tu ?"_

Bien que passablement sonné, il sourit et demanda.

_"Que s'est-il passé ? Où est il ? "_

_"Tu as été, comme qui dirait attaqué par tes propres vêtement_s répondit l'ancien maître de potion d'un ton pince sans rire_, je dois avouer qu'ils ont été aidé par Lucius, qui à l'instant présent est attaché dans la pièce à côté. J'ai pensé que se serait une bonne idée de le mettre dans un endroit où tu sois hors de sa vue. Étrangement, ta présence semble le perturber encore plus qu'il ne le soit. Je vais le conduire à St Mangoust, je crois qu'il a besoin d'aide. Tu veux venir et te faire examiner aussi ? "_

Sans réfléchir un instant, il refusa. Il n'avait pas encore été vu hors de l'école. Trop pris et par ces souvenirs et par ses recherches il avait retardé cet inévitable instant, où il devrait faire face au monde entier. Tous les journaux avaient parlés de son retour, et depuis il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne fasse la Une. Il n'avait donc aucun doute sur le fait qu'en allant à l'hôpital sorcier, il ne ferait qu'abreuver leur moulin. Il se leva donc, pour montrer à Severus qu'il allait vraiment bien, et lui dit de ne pas s'occuper de lui, qu'il allai rentrer. Sur un hochement de tête l'autre reparti voir Lucius Malfoy.

Harry le suivit et resta à la porte, prenant bien soin de ne pas se montrer. Il écouta le brun explique calmement au blond qu'il allait le conduire à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il entendait Serverus demandé à son compagnon de lui tenir la main pour transplaner, l'autre recommençait à hurler « Partir ? Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ! Laisse moi, je te dis que je ne veux pas partir… ». Pop. Harry se risqua à passer la tête : ils avaient disparu.

.

c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! bonne journée ou bonne nuit à tous et à demain...


	7. chapitre 7

**Diclamers **: et non, ils sont toujours pas à moi…dommage !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous d'être là tout les jours et de prendre le temps de me laisser un message.

**Sly2sy **: comment peux-tu dire que ce chapitre n'explique pas grand-chose ? °petite relecture° Ouais, en faite t'as raison, il y a malgré tout quelques petits sous-entendus…mais bon voici la suite qui elle devrai contenir quelques révélations bisous et bonne lecture et à demain

**Kitty-hp-16** : coucou miss ce chapitre t'as plu ? j'en suis ravie mais c'est faux Lucius n'as pas complètement perdu la boule… quoique attend...si.. surtout que je viens de vérifier ce qu'il se passe dans le prochain et…bisous et à demain

**Marine Malfoy** : Comment ça ? Devant l'ordi à 3 h 42 du matin !!! C'est vraiment pas sérieux tout ça…dit elle alors qu'elle a lut le message 3h44 lol ! En tout cas merci pour la review tu vas avoir quelques réponses dans ce chapitre …bises à demain

**Onarluca **: es-tu sûr que Draco va être retrouvé ? Petite question perverse de l'auteur.. C'est vrai un seul Draco par histoire peut être suffisant. Bon j'arrête de dire des bêtises et je te laisse lire, c'est plus intéressant …

**Kaorulabelle **: merci beaucoup, Draco fils de Draco et Harry ? T'es sur ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. J'adore donner des réponses claires comme ça. Je suis certaine que maintenant tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. a plus

**Zazan** : O mon dieu Zazan serais-je en train de te perdre ? Je ne veux pas que tu finisse comme Lucius, voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vraiment mais vraiment d'aide à revenir parmi nous…enfin je suppose qu'il peut t'aider…ou alors il va t'embrouiller encore plus…ah ah ah ah ah rire sadique de l'auteur…

**Tête de nœud** : que de compliment !! Je serais donc tordue ET sadique je me pâme de bonheur lol voici la suite bye

**Lee-NC-Kass** : vous ne trouvez plus Lucius sexy ? Je comprend pas les rides ça a un certain charme, non ? :-D Pour votre torture mental, c'est dure, car j'aurai peur de vous voir finir comme Lulu !! C'est terrible plus cette histoire avance plus j'ai peur pour ce qui la lise…poutoux

**Naerra Ishikawa** : t'inquiètes, c'est normal si tu comprennes pas tout, je laisse de petit indice a chaque fois mais d'ici la fin tout ira mieux…

**Genevieve Black **: hummm je suis contente…quand au grand draco, que dire…rien pour l'instant…

**Celine407** : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise…et comme tu vois jusqu'ici je tiens ma promesse car voici la suite

**Zaz** : Oh merci il est vrai que pour cette histoire je me suis bien éclaté, et tu n'es pas la seul a t'arracher les cheveux !! lol Parfois je me demande comment une histoire si tordu a pu sortir de mon cerveau, surtout au saut du lit comme ça. Je me fais une peu peur….

Pour les «é» et les «à», non c'est pas normal, j'essaie de les mettre mais fanfic ne les aime pas et me les enlève. J'essaie 2 ou 3 fois et après j'abandonne, quand à la suite la voici !!

**Melhuiwen** : oh miss Mel sais tu que même une toute petite review de toi es un vrai plaisir ? Quant à Lucius que dire, moi aussi j'étais tout étonnée... non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est moi qui ai décidé de le torturer comme ça oublie tout ça c'est mon cerveau qui fatigue lol à demain

**Minerve** : merci, je considère cela comme un grand compliment !! Bonne lecture

.

Chapitre 7 

.

Harry le suivit et resta à la porte, prenant bien soin de ne pas se montrer. Il écouta le brun explique calmement au blond qu'il allait le conduire à l'hôpital. Alors qu'il entendait Serverus demandé à son compagnon de lui tenir la main pour transplaner, l'autre recommença à hurler « Partir ? Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ! Laisse moi, je te dis que je ne veux pas partir… ». Pop. Harry se risqua à passer la tête : ils avaient disparu.

Il resta un instant, à contempler l'endroit se tenaient les deux hommes quelques secondes plus tôt, perdu sans ses pensées. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les derniers mots de Malfoy. Il ne refusait pas de partir parce qu'il n'était pas malade, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul !

De qui parlait il ? Et surtout parlait il de quelqu'un de réel, ou bien d'une personne fabriquée de toute pièce par son cerveau malade ? Comment savoir ? Il avait aussi parlé d'un elfe de maison, peut-être pourrait-il le chercher et essayer de lui tirer quelques mots ? Mais là encore comment savoir s'il y avait vraiment un elfe ? Il n'avait cesser d'appeler Doby…Doby qui n'était plus à son service depuis plus de quinze ans… il ne savait que faire.

Rentrer à l'école, et attendre le retour de Severus pour lui demander son avis sur les événements de la matinée, ou bien profiter de sa présence au manoir pour fureter à droite à gauche, et essayer de dénicher quelques indices ?

Alors que la question se formulait dans sa tête, la réponse s'y imposa d'elle-même. Pourrai-t-il laisser s'échapper l'occasion qu'il avait de se confronter à Draco ? Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne dont Lucius avait parlé. Cela ne pouvait être que Draco, _son _Draco.

Sur cette constatation, il s'avança dans le couloir. Celui-ci semblait infini. Il savait que la maison était grande. Avoir une demeure imposante allait de paire avec l'influence, le pouvoir et la fortune. Trois choses qui jusqu'à ces dernières années, n'avaient jamais fait défaut à la famille Malfoy.

Harry parcourrait la maison, ouvrant chaque porte, jetant un coup d'œil lorsque des papiers traînaient. Mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait rien trouvé, à part trois salons, une salle de bal, deux grandes bibliothèques qui aurait fait pleurer Hermione de joie, une serre dans laquelle Neville aurait été le plus heureux des hommes, des salles de bain en si grand nombre et d'une si grande beauté qu'Harry en fut ébloui.

Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus fut la traversé de la grande salle, aussi vaste que trois salles de classe, dont les murs étaient couverts de portraits de génération de Malfoy, tous aussi blonds les un que les autres.

Il continua à avancer, et lorsqu'il eut visité le premier étage, et comme et n'avait rien trouvé, il passa à l'étage suivant où se trouvaient les chambres.

Il y en avait sept, toutes différentes et toutes vides. Il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsqu'il aperçut, dans un renfoncement, une sorte de petite trappe.

Il marcha jusqu'à elle, soudain sur le qui vive. Il la toucha sans trouver de poignée, alors qu'il allait abandonner, son doigt effleura une sorte de petit loquet qui transforma l'ouverture en une vielle porte de bois.

Prudemment, il l'ouvrit, et se retrouva devant un escalier donc les marches en bois ne semblaient pas très sures, tout aussi prudemment il posa un pied sur la première marche, puis un second, et voyant que le sol ne s'écroulait pas sous ses pas, il poursuivit son ascension.

Il se savait sur la bonne piste car il sentait que la magie influait en ces lieux plus que dans tout autres endroits de la maison. La première porte qu'il tenta d'ouvrir, était bloqué, il lança un _'Alohomora'_, mais rien ne se produisit ne cherchant plus à agir soigneusement il cria un _'expulsion'_ qui envoya la porte voler au milieu de la pièce. Il passa le seuil et s'arrêta, fixant sans comprendre ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

À cet instant seulement, Harry saisit l'étendu de la haine que lui portaient le, ou les habitants du manoir. Les murs étaient couvert sde photos de lui, en s'en approchant il découvrit il n'y avait pas uniquement des photos prises dans les journaux. Il y avait des photos de lui lors de ses sept années à Poudlard, mais ce qui était le plus perturbant c'était qu'il y avait des photos de lui prises lorsqu'il avait disparut du monde sorcier.

Quelqu'un l'avait donc fait suivre de manière régulière durant les neuf dernières années, il y avait aussi des sortes de mannequin à son effigie mais dont la tête était séparée du corps, ce dernier ayant été réduit en miette. Nombre des photos étaient déchirées.

Harry se dépêcha de sortir, il replaça la porte, et s'assit le dos contre le mur. Il se sentait mal, et n'arrivait plus à respirer Qu'avait il donc fait pour qu'on le haïsse à ce point ? Pourquoi Lucius avait-il essayé de le tuer tout à l'heure ? pourquoi lui avoir dédier une chambre ? Une chambre effrayante dans laquelle il détruisait sans cesse son image ? Pourquoi l'avoir fait espionner ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait vaincu son maître ? Projetait il de l'attaquer, de le tuer dans un acte ultime de vengeance contre la mort Voldemort ? Il ne comprenait plus. Il resta là, incapable de bouger, comprenant que la fin de Voldemort ne signifiait apparemment pas pour lui la fin de crainte, comprenant qu'il lui faudrait toujours garder un œil ouvert au cas ou…

Lorsque sa respiration se fut calmé, il se leva et s'avança vers la seconde porte, et l'éjecta sans même essayer quoique ce soit d'autre, là encore il fut surpris, voire effrayé. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de sanctuaire, dédier à Draco. Si la pièce précédente lui avait fait peur à cause de la haine qu'elle projetait, celle-ci, lui fit peur pour une toute autre raison.

On y sentait une sorte d'adoration malsaine, mêler à un chagrin immense. Frissonnant, Harry s'approcha du mur, caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son blond. En regardant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua que ce n'était pas des photos de Draco, mais des photos des deux Draco. Il ne pouvait pas les confondre, leur manière d'être dévoilait sans aucun doute possible lequel des deux c'était. Sur celle représentant Draco aînée, le petit blond affichait son air hautain, supérieur, que l'on ne pouvait confondre avec celui du cadet, qui quoique photographier au même endroit et dans la même position semblait mal à l'aise, ses yeux triste montrant clairement qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Harry comprit qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur du cerveau malade de Lucius Mafoy.

Il découvrit une photographie, qui le surpris : les deux Dracos y étaient, et il se dégageait de celle-ci un sentiment de bien-être, sans réfléchir il s'en saisit et sortit. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la dernière, qu'il ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien. La pièce lui sembla plonger dans l'obscurité, il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul. Il se retourna mais il n'y avait personne. Revenant vers la pièce mystérieuse, ses yeux furent attirés par l'unique lumière de la pièce, que tout d'abord il n'avait pas vue. C'était un petit rectangle, qui flottait à cinquante centimètres du sol. Il s'avança alors vers cette étrange source de lumière. Le 'Lumos' de sa baguette projetant une lueur rassurante autour de lui. Doucement, il s'avança et mit sa baguette à hauteur de l'étonnant objet. Quand ses yeux se dirigèrent à leur tour vers lui, il eut un sursaut de surprise. Là, devant lui, se trouvait des yeux. Des yeux gris. Des yeux emplis de terreur. Des yeux qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Les yeux de Draco Malfoy…premier du nom.

Une fois leur surprise passée, ils se regardèrent. Aucun ne parlait. Harry baissa les yeux sur la source lumineuse qui avait, au départ, attirée son attention et vit que s'était un livre dont les pages, phosphorescentes permettaient de lire le texte. Il ne comprit pas l'intérêt d'un tel objet.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu fais_ ?"

Lorsque la question retentit dans la pièce, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que c'était lui qui avait parlé, et surtout pour se rentre compte de la stupidité de sa question. Avec tout ce qu'il se demandait la seul chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'.

S'il n'avait pas été si troublé par la présence de Draco, il se serait probablement mis des claques.

Draco continuait de le regarder, mais ne répondait pas, puis, comme s'il voulait oublier jusqu'à sa présence, il avait fermé les yeux, En voyant ça, la fureur qui avait couvé toute ses années à l'intérieur de lui explosa enfin.

_"Tu ne veux pas répondre ? C'était pourtant une question simple. Tu préfères peut être que l'on entre directement dan le vif du sujet ?_ Draco ne bougeait toujours pas_. Soit. Alors ? Comment c'était ? Qu'as-tu ressentit lorsque tu es parti ? Étais__ tu__ soulagé ? C'est vrai plus besoin de faire semblant de m'apprécier, de m'aimer, pu besoin de me toucher, enfin tu pouvais me poignarder dans le dos !!"_ A cet instant le blond rouvrit les yeux, confrontant son regard à celui du brun qui poursuivait sa tirade comme si rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

_"Tu avais préparé ton coup depuis le début ? Te disant que pour tout combat il faut des sacrifices, et que celui-ci n'était pas pire qu'un autre. Te doutais-tu dés le début de ce qui allait se passer ? _

_Savais-tu combien tu allais me faire souffrir, savais-tu ce que je craignais le plus était de perdre d'autre personne que j'aimais ? Est-ce pour ça que tu as tout fait pour que je t'aime ? Est-ce pour ça que tu as voulu partir le premier ? Tu voulais être celui qui me ferrait mal avant tout les autre ? Peut-être pensais-tu me faire si mal que j'en oublierai ton maître ? T'as dû être déçu. Ça oui, j'ai eu mal. Mais au contraire tu m'as donné envie de me battre. Je t'ai cherché tu sais, à chaque fois, mais je ne t'ai jamais trouvé. Sais-tu que l'on te crois mort ? Mort depuis…" _la vue d'une larme sur la joue de Draco le stoppa net.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Se demanda Harry. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait commis une erreur de jugement ? Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi Draco ne réagissait il pas ? Pourquoi restait il comme ça, immobile ? Soudain, il sut.

« _Iillumino_ » .

La pièce fût envahie de lumière. Il fut surpris de découvrir que l'endroit était dépourvu de tout luxe, contrairement au reste de la maison. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, les murs étaient nus tout comme la pièce, qui ne comprenait en dehors de la chaise où il était assis, qu'un lit tout simple. Harry se tourna vers son compagnon et découvrit qu'il avait fermé les yeux comme si la lumière était trop forte. Il abaissa l'intensité de la lumière afin de le soulager avant de prendre le temps de le regarder. Il était maigre, très maigre. Sa peau, bien qu'ayant toujours été pales, l'était plus que jamais, son corps était décharné, il ressemblait à un mort. Son visage autrefois si fin, si beau, si parfait était aujourd'hui méconnaissable. Ses joues étaient creuses, sous ses yeux se trouvaient des poches noires comme si il avait deux coquards sauf que ce n'était pas ça, c'était la fatigue. Il se plongea dans ses yeux, ses beaux yeux gris dont il avait si souvent rêvé en dépit de ce qu'il pensait, ces beaux yeux gris plein de tristesse, chargé d'une douleur insupportable.

_"Draco, ça va ? "_

Il n'y eut toujours pas de réponse. Pourquoi s'obstinait il à ne pas répondre ? Puis il se souvint.

« finite incarcerem »

A ces mots Draco, le regarda avec soulagement avant de s'effondrer.

Harry se précipita, le jeune homme s'était évanoui. Sans perdre une seconde, il prit le jeune inconscient dans ses bras et tenta de transplaner. Mais une sorte de force l'en empêcha. Il sortit, se dirigea vers la sortie, et transplana dés qu'il le put, sans oublier auparavant de jeter un sort de protection à Draco. Il avait décidé de rentrer à l'école. Il se doutait que Lucius n'était pas étranger à la déchéance physique du jeune homme et se retrouver dans le même hôpital que lui n'était pas forcement une bonne idée. Il sourit à l'image de Draco soigner pas Cho Chang.

Lui savait que Draco serait entre de bonne main, mais qu'en penserait Draco lorsqu'il se réveillerait ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié Cho. Il lui trouvait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment mal coiffés, cequi à ses yeux était un crime pour une fill,e ou bien quand il avait appris qu'elle souhaitait devenir Médicomage il avait critiqué sa manière de s'exprimer, sous-entendant que ses patients ne la comprendraient pas, et ainsi de suite.

Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il était jaloux parce que lui et Cho avait eu un relation, mais il avait eu beau raconter à Draco ce qu'ils s'étaient passé entre eux c'est-à-dire : rien, le jeune homme n'avait jamais changé d'avis.

Ils étaient arrivés au Pré-au-Lar, ne voulant pas être interroger ni sur lui-même, ni sur ce qui était arrivé a Draco, il jeta un « désillusion », et attendit que la portes Trois Balais s'ouvre pour se glisser dans le passage secret. Il se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le put vers l'infirmerie, où il déposa, le jeune homme sur un lit. Puis, il partit à la recherche de la jeune Medicomage.

_"Cho ?"_

La jeune fille se retourna son regard lui passa dessus, mais elle retourna à ses papiers comme s'il n'était pas là.

_"Cho !!"_

_"H..harry ? Où es tu ?"_

Comprenant que dans sa précipitation il avait oublié de reprendre sous apparence, il le fit et causa à la jeune femme une peur phénoménale.

_"Harry ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu le peur de ma vie ! Tu viens pour le jeune Draco ? Il va une peu mieux, mais…"_

_"Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça, viens vite !" _Et il repartit sous le regard étonné de Cho.

Harry était retourné auprès de Draco premier, et avait ôté le sortilège. Il le regardait essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

_'O mon dieu, Harry, c'est…'_

_'Oui'_

_'Que lui est il arrivé?'_

_"Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé enfermer au manoir… Lucius n'a plus toute sa tête, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un lien…"_

Cho, qui avait déjà commencé à l'examiner lui demanda de sortir.

la suite, à demain

ça y est petit Draco est enfin de retour...mais pour combien de temps? il a l'air quand même assez mal en point, vous trouvez pas ?.


	8. chapitre 8

**Merci** à Sly2sy, Melhuiwen, Kitty-hp-16, Onarluca, Lee-NC-Kass, tête de nœud, Zazan, Genevieve Black, Lady, Ingrid, et Kamy pour vos reviews, je les adore !!

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier… alors bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

_"O mon dieu, Harry, c'est…"_

_"Oui"_

_"Pourquoi est-il dans cet état là?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé enfermer au manoir… Lucius n'a plus toute sa tête, je suppose qu'il doit y avoir un lien…"_

Cho, qui avait déjà commencé à l'examiner lui demanda de sortir.

Il resta un moment, à faire les cent pas, puis partit en courant à la recherche de Severus. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté au manoir, il ne savait pas non plus si Severus était renté, mais il le souhaitait de tout cœur, ne voulant pas être seul lorsque le diagnostique tomberait. Il ne voulait pas demander à Hermione, bien que la jeune femme aurait été heureuse de la soutenir. Elle ne savait pas tout, et il ne se sentait pas le courage de lui expliquer. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau, celui-ci était vide. Il laissant alors un mot, expliquant où il se trouvait et surtout avec qui et repartit sans tarder.

A l'infirmerie, Cho n'avait toujours pas fini, ne supportant pas l'idée de rester seul dans le couloir à broyer du noir, il décida de faire une petite visite à l'autre Malfoy. Non sans songer que si cela continuait il faudrait ouvrir une aile spéciale pour la famille !

Le garçon était toujours allongé, mais avait les yeux ouverts, songeur. Harry le regarda un instant, puis décida qu'il semblait aller mieux.

_"Bonjour, Draco._ "

Ne l'ayant entendu arrivé le garçon sursauta.

_"Bonjour Professeur Potter."_

_"Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?"_

_"Mieux. Vous êtes allez voir mon père ? "_

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, ne sachant comment expliquer à l'enfant ce qui s'était déroulé dans la matinée.

_"Oui. Est-ce que tu peux me parler de Lucius ? Comment se comportait il avec toi ? Comment allait-il lorsque tu as quitté le manoir ? Avait-il des réactions étranges ?" _

_"Je, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir…"_

_"Et bien lui arrivait il de parler de personne qui n'était pas là ou d'avoir des crises de colère imprévisible ? "_

_"Non. Enfin si mais rarement. En générale, ça lui arrive lorsqu'il reçoit ce colis de la chouette Harfang. Il crie un instant, appelle un certain Doby, s'énerve sur quelqu'un qui a fait de sa vie un enfer, puis disparaît à l'étage. Quand il redescend, il est plus calme. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? Que vous a-t-il dit ? Pourquoi m'a t-il transformé? "_

_"Draco calme s-oi. Je n'ai pas de réponse à toutes ces questions. Oui, nous avons vu ton père mais il ne nous a rien appris. Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela mais… Lucius est malade, Draco. Le savais tu ? "_

L'enfant était mal à l'aise.

_"Oui., mais je me disais que comme j'étais loin de lui à présent je lui causerai moins de soucis, et qu'il irai mieux, qu'il serait plus calme."_

_"Draco, je ne pense pas que l'état de ton père soit de ta faute, je pense que par moment, il perd contact avec la réalité, comme si certaines facettes de cette réalité étaient trop lourdes à porter pour lui. Tu comprends ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Par conter j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te précipiter, t'attendre d'avoir notre autorisation pour faire quoique ce soit." _

Le jeune Draco, accepta mais sur son visage se lisait l'incertitude.

_"Tu te souviens que nous t'avions parlé d'un frère ? Eh bien nous l'avons retrouvé."_

A ces mots Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira.

_"C'est vrai ? Où est il ? Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Pourquoi je ne savais pas ? Comment s'appelle-il ? "_

_"Calme toi, calme toi…Je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de pourquoi tu ne le sais pas. Il est ici, à Poudlard…"_

_"Je peux le voir ?"_

_"Non, je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant."_

Avant qu'il ait pu expliquer quoique ce soit les yeux du nouveau brun s'emplirent de larmes et il murmura …

_"Je ne l'intéresse pas…il ne veut pas me voir….car je ne l'intéresse pas…C'est sûrement à cause de moi qu'il est parti…"_

_"Draco, laisse moi finir ! Il ne sait pas que tu existes et pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas lui annoncer. Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, il a besoin de soins. Après ça ?Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de t'être présenté."_

_"Comment est-il ? Comment s'appelle t il ?"_

Harry, qui aurait voulut reculer le plus longtemps cet instant, était maintenant au pied du mur. Aussi annonça t-il l'inévitable :

_"Il s'appelle comme toi, Draco Malfoy."_

Le silence ce fit dans la pièce tandis qu'Harry sortait de sa poche la photo qu'il avait volé au manoir et la donnait un garçonnet.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

_"On dirait…on dirait moi…mon ancien moi.."_

_"C'est tout à fait cela. Ton ancien toi étais l'exacte réplique de ton frère."_

Draco resta immobile, regardant la photographie dans laquelle il était installé, bien heureux dans les bras de son frère. Sur ses joues glissaient des larmes. Larmes d'incompréhension, de chagrin…

Harry serra l'enfant dans ses bras, lui apportant tout le réconfort et le soutient qu'il pouvait. Quand il se fut endormi, Harry le reposa sur son oreiller, rabattit les couvertures, et laissa à son tour sortir des larmes qui ne demandaient que ça. Il se demandait quand cela allait finir, quand pourrait-il enfin avoir la vie qu'il méritait ?

Après avoir séché ses larmes, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Cho. Elle n'y était toujours pas. Pourquoi cela prenait il tant de temps ? Son état était il pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginé?

Il en était à ce demander s'il ne devait pas rentrer malgré la demande de Cho quand la porte extérieure s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue.

_"Ou est il ? Comment va-t-il ?"_

_"Il est avec Cho, il est plutôt mal en point…je l'ai laissé avec lui il y a plus d'une heure et elle n'est toujours pas ressortie."_

_"Cela n'est pas de bon présage."_

Refusant de se laisser envahir par de mauvaises pensée,s Harry l'interrogea sur Lucius.

Serverus resta un instant silencieux.

_"La diagnostic n'est pas certain mais il semblerait qu'il vive dans un monde semi réel, c'est-à-dire qu'il sait qui il est, mais qu'il y a des choses qu'il refuse d' je te dis qu'il sait qui il est, il le sait vraiment, il sait qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne doit par révéler aux Médicomages. Il sait aussi à quel période nous vivons, il sait que le ministre de la magie est Emme DOBBS, tout comme le fait qu'elle soit le plus jeune ministre de toute l'histoire du ministère. Il SAIT. Cependant il y a des choses qu'il refuse de savoir, il refuse une certaine part de la réalité, comme il nous l'a montré dans le salon ce matin. En général, cela concerne Narcissa, dont il n'accepte pas la mort. Les deux Draco, auquel il refuse d'accorder deux existences distinctes et enfin…toi. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tu sembles déclencher des crises dix fois plus puissantes que si l'on qu'on le contredit sur Narcissa ou Dracos."_

_"Cela ne me surprend pas_." Puis Harry raconta ce qu'il avait découvert au manoir. Il lui décrit les deux pièces qui lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Il lui expliqua dans quel état il avait trouvé Draco. Il lui dit aussi ce qu'avait le petit Draco au sujet d'une chouette qui provoquait des crises et qui, à son avis, devait lui apporter les photos de lui prise pendant son absence_. _

Ils en étaient là de leur discussion lorsque Cho sortit enfin de la chambre, elle semble bouleverser. Devant le regard interrogateur des deux hommes, elle expliqua.

_"Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Il est si meurtri que je ne savais pas par où commencer. Malfoy est un monstre s'il en ai responsable, je n'ai rien vu de tel même durant la guerre !! Je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil artificiel, il a vraiment besoin de repos." _

_"Mais qu'est qu'il a ?"_

_"Par où commencer ? Tout d'abord, il semble que son corps n'est pas vu de véritable nourriture depuis des années, il n'a du survivre que grâce à ces cochonneries de cachet, soit-disant vitaminés, et apportant tout qu'il faut pour vivre. Son corps est donc en carence de presque tout : fer, magnésium, vitamine…Son estomac, a tellement rétréci que j'ai failli ne pas le trouver." _

Elle vit une pause, avant de reprendre.

_"Il a d'étranges blessures comme s'il avait été je ne sais pas… poignarder puis soigner, pour être blesser et soigner à nouveau, et ainsi de suite un nombre incalculable de foi. Ses cordes vocales sont atrophiées, et quasiment collé car il était sous 'silencio' depuis longtemps. Quand à ses muscles…tu as du t'en rendre compte Harry, ils sont quasiment inexistants. Était-il immobilisé quand tu l'as découvert ?"_

_"Oui. A l'exception des yeux."_

_"Professeur Rogue, je ne sais pas si je suis capable à m'occuper de lui, il serai beaucoup mieux à St Mangoust, ils ont plus de matériel et…"_

_"Non. Je ne pense pas que St Mandoust soit une bonne idée, du moins pour l'instant. Nous allons essayer de faire ce que nous pouvons et si jamais son état se dégrade nous aviserons."_

La jeune femme hocha la tête silencieusement avant de les autoriser à entrer.

Quand Harry entra, tout ce que Cho venait de leur dirent lui sauta au visage. Il réalisa quelle vie avait eu le jeune homme depuis leur dernière rencontre, il comprit combien il avait souffert ; et une fois de plus il se demanda pourquoi ? Sans qu'aucune raison convenable ne soit trouvée.

Il resta à son chevet tout le week-end. Sans que le moindre changement n'apparaisse.

Cho lui donnait des potions nourrissantes, mais qui l'était réellement, et lui massait les bras et les jambes avec une lotion stimulante, pour essayer de le remuscler, quatre fois par jours.

Draco dormait toujours.

Une semaine passa. Une semaine durant laquelle Draco repris des couleurs, sa peau reprenant peu à peu son teint diaphane, sous ses yeux les poches disparaissait lentement. Pour le reste, on ne savait pas. On ne saurait qu'à son réveil. Mais il ne semblait pas presser de se réveiller.

Le jeune Draco, lui, était enfin sorti, non qu'il soit plus à l'aise avec son nouveau lui, mais parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester cacher toute sa vie. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il devrait affronter le monde. Il était donc retourné dans son dortoir avec un courage rarement vu chez un Serpentard. Le retour s'était plutôt bien passé. L'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école et Draco était la nouvelle célébrité. Une nouvel star était né, mais elle s'en serait bien passé.

Harry avait investit la chambre de Draco aîné, il y dormait, y corrigeait ses copies, il parlait au jeune homme espérant qu'il l'entendrait et se réveillerait. Mais le temps s'écoulait et il ne se passait rien. Harry ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir, il finit par faire une demande pour voir Lucius, se disant qu'il parviendrait peut-être à obtenir des réponses

Il obtint une autorisation pour le samedi suivant. Soit deux semaines exactement depuis leur visite au manoir.

Son arrivée à st Mangouste ne passa pas inaperçu mais à vrai dire, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Seul lui importait sa confrontation avec Malfoy père.

On l'introduisit dans la chambre. Lucius était debout, face à la fenêtre. Il regardait les mouvements de la foule qui se hâtait sous la pluie de Décembre. Sans même se retourner, il dit.

_"En quoi puis-je vous être utile Monsieur Potter ? "_

Harry avait l'impression se retrouver devant l'autre Lucius. Le Lucius froid et condescendant. Il décida donc de ne pas prendre de gants, et d'aller directement à l'essentiel.

_"J'ai retrouvé Draco. Il n'est pas en très bonne santé, le savez vous ? " _

Comme l'autre ne réagissait pas, il continua.

_"Il est très faible. Il dort depuis deux semaines."_

_"L'autre Draco, a découvert son vrai visage."_

Toujours aucun écho. Cette impassibilité fut la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase, la colère qui bouillonnait en lui depuis des semaines explosa. Il demanda d'une voix froide, quasi haineuse :

_"Pourquoi lui avoir fait subir tout cela ? Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à votre propre fils ? A vos fils ! Avez-vous pensez aux conséquences psychologique ? Cet enfant est traumatisé ! Il ne sait plus qui il est, il se fait peur quand il se regarde dans une glace ! Il a onze ans et il se dit qu'on a voulu effacer tout ce qu'il était parce qu'il était pas assez bien pour être un Malfoy ! "_

Le blond n'avait pas bougé, il regardait la fenêtre. La seule chose permettant de savoir qu'il avait entendu était le frétillement de sa jugulaire. Harry poursuivit, persuadé que d'ici peu, l'autre laisserait échapper quelques renseignements.

_"Quant à l'autre Draco ? Que vous a-t-il fait pour mérité cela ? Des années de souffrances, de maltraitances…Tout ça pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il pu faire pour mériter ça ?_ Il garda le silence un instant avant d'ajouter, _RIEN. Rien n'y personne ne mérite cela, personne…"_

_"TAIS TOI !! Tu ne sais rien alors tais toi !! Tout ce qui s'est passé est de sa faute ! la trahison est une chose qui se paye ! On ne trahit pas sa famille sans conséquence ! Quand on naît Malfoy, on doit se respecter et se faire respecter. Il a oublié tout ça je me devais de le lui RAPPELER. Mais il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait pas changer…et ensuite c'était trop tard…il n'était plus…il ne pouvait plus être… Si j'avais pu, c'est toi que j'aurai détruis... TOI. Si toi tu n'avais pas été là, rien ne se serait passé RIEN. Et aujourd'hui encore il a fallu que tu gâches tout.."_

Alors que le blond essayait une fois de plus de lui sauter à la gorge, Harry s'échappa de justesse et referma la porte. Avant de partir, il dit à un guérisseur, que monsieur Malfoy était 'un peu énervé' et qu'il avait besoin d'un calmant.

Il transplana directement au Pré-au-Lar, puis se dirigea lentement vers Poudlard ses pensées focalisées sur ce qu'avait dit Malfoy.

Il savait donc que Draco l'avait trahi ; et il considérait ses maltraitances, pour ne pas dire tortures, comme étant une juste punition. était-il possible, que sachant pour la trahison, il ait aussi su ce qui les avait unis dix ans plus tôt ? Non, c'était impossible. Ils avaient été les deux seuls à savoir. C'était lui-même qui l'avait avoué à Hermione, et c'était elle la plus perspicace. Mais alors quelle autre explication ? Pourquoi aurait-il dit que c'était sa faute ?

Il arriva à l'infirmerie sans même réfléchir, ouvris la porte, toujours songeur, et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Pétrifié.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait les deux Draco. L'un allongé, l'autre assis, se tenant la main.

Sur le visage du plus jeune, se dessinait un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait chez lui un tel sentiment de bonheur. L'enfant avait toujours eu trop de chose en tête pour être heureux, mais là, en présence de son frère, il semblait le plus heureux du monde.

L'aîné, quant à lui était éveillé, son visage, quoique toujours fatigué et faible, était paisible, comme satisfait.

_"Professeur, j'ai demandé à Mademoiselle Chang si je pouvais venir, et elle m'a laissé entrer_, expliqua l'enfant d'une voix excité, _et je lui ai parlé, je veux dire je me suis présenté et il a ouvert les yeux, comme si il m'avait entendu ! Je crois qu'il m'aime bien…"_

Traversé par un à immense sentiment de bien être, la gorge serré par l'émotion, Harry dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour répondre.

_"C'est très bien Draco. Tu vois je t'avais dis qu'il serait heureux de te rencontrer. Excusez-moi, je reviens_."

Il ressortit, il fit une pause dans le couloir avant d'aller voir Cho. Il n'osait croire que ce qu'il avait vu était réel. Draco était de retour. Son Draco était là. Sa vue se brouilla. Une tempête de sentiment le ravageait de l'intérieur. Soulagement, joie, inquiétude, ressentiment. Oh, oui comme il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir chercher plus tôt, de ne pas avoir cru en lui, en eux. Il repensa à cette étrange impression qu'être enfin là ou devait être, qui l'avait parcouru à la vision des deux Malfoy. Quand il se fut repris il alla enfin voir Cho, pour lui demander quel serait la prochaine étape dans rééducation de Draco.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Draco était seul. Il s'approcha du lit, doucement, les yeux de du blond fixé sur lui. Il s'assit. Ils restèrent un grand moment juste à se regarder. Puis il parla, les parole s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

_"Oh! Draco, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu vivais, j'étais persuadé que tu étais parti, que tu t'étais moqué de moi…mais je n'étais trompé, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Il regarda le jeune homme, qui ne pouvait toujours pas parlé, il vit ses yeux, ses beaux yeux gris plein de larmes et il comprit. Il comprit qu'il avait raison. Il comprit qu'un peu plus de confiance de sa part aurait tout changé. Ne pouvant supporter ni le regard du blond, ni son propre sentiment de culpabilité, il posa sa tête sur le matelas, et pleura. Il pleura sur eux, sur le bonheur qu'ils auraient pu avoir, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Soudain, il sentis quelque chose de chaud, de doux se pauser sur sa joue. Une main. Il leva la tête et vit un faible sourire apparaître sur les joues de son aimé, et il se dit que peut-être, oui peut-être qu'il leur restait un espoir.

.

et voilà, nous sommes presque arrivée à la fin, nous allons donc avoir demain notre dernier rendez-vous, bonne journée à tous..


	9. chapitre 9

Désolé de ne pas avoir mit la suite comme d'habitude, mais j'ai eu un petit empêchement.

Je vous avais dit que ce serait la fin, mais je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour mettre tout ce que j'aurai voulu, donc on va dire que le dernier chapitre sera...en deux parties, d'accord.

J'essayerai de mettre la suite dans la soir, pour que ce qui parte en vacance aujourd'hui puisse l'avoir, mais je ne suis pas sûr…je suis vraiment désolé, méchante crazy, méchante…

De plus je n'ai pas pu relire donc pour les fautes... Mais c'était soit ça soit je pouvais pas poster donc..

Merci à tous pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture…

.

chapitre 8

.

Il regarda le jeune homme, qui ne pouvait toujours pas parler, il vit ses yeux, ses beaux yeux gris plein de larmes et il comprit. Il comprit qu'il avait raison. Il comprit qu'un peu plus de confiance de sa part aurait tout changé. Ne pouvant supporter ni le regard du blond, ni son propre sentiment de culpabilité, il posa sa tête sur le matelas, et pleura, il pleura sur eux, si le bonheur qu'ils auraient pu avoir, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud, de doux se pauser sur sa joue. Une main. Il leva la tête et vit un faible sourire apparaître sur les joues de son aimé, et il se dit que peut-être, oui peut-être qu'il leur restait un espoir.

Les semaines suivantes s'écoulèrent calmement, dans une certaine routine. Harry continuait de passer tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie avec Draco. Ce dernier n'ayant retrouvé ni l'usage de sa voix, ni celui de ces jambes un silence apaisant régnait dans la pièce. Harry se plaisait à rester avec lui, à s'enivrer de cette présence qui lui avait tant manqué. Selon lui Draco, appréciait aussi ces instants magiques, le garçon ne pouvait pas parler mais à sa manière de l'accueillir, de le regarder, parfois même de lui sourire Harry avait compris. Depuis le soir où Draco s'était réveillé, ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, mais Harry vivait avec l'étrange impression que la mains de Draco n'avait pas quitté sa joue, c'était comme si il l'accompagnait où qu'il aille.

Parfois, Draco junior, comme on se devait de l'appeler à présent, rompait cette plénitude et apportait par son babillage incessant un peu de bonne humeur dans les lieux. En ces moments là, le malade paraissait plus heureux que jamais, il semblait capable de tout, voir même de danser un french cancan sur une table de la grande salle.

Un soir, alors qu'il corrigeait quelques copies à côté du lit un murmura sorti tdes lèvres du blond " _Weasley_ ?"

Harry leva la tête, surpris d'entendre un son sortir de sa bouche.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Weasley_ ? »

L'autre hocha doucement la tête.

_« Lequel ? Attends, ne dis rien cligne juste des yeux lorsque ce sera le bon. Bill ? Non, Ginny ? …Ron ? Ron… »_la voix d'Harry s'arrêta. Il regarda attentivement le blond, son regard blessé, triste et il comprit. "_Tu sais ?"_ Nouveau clignement. Draco souleva doucement sa main, et la tendit vers Harry. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi, mains dans la main, jusqu'à ce que le blond s'endorme. Le brun était conscience qu'un pas avait été franchi, ils avaient eu leur première conversation depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il passa la nuit à contempler le bel endormi. Il rentra se coucher alors que les lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon.

Ce soir là marqua le début des progrès. Draco, dont les muscles avaient peu à peu repris des forces, commençait à se déplacer, en s'accrochant au meuble. Sa voix en sommeil depuis si longtemps, s'éveillait doucement. Le jeune homme revenait petit à petit dans le monde des vivants. Sa présence à l'école était le grand mystère de l'année. Les élèves, tout comme les enseignants, savaient qu'un patient inconnu se trouvait à l'infirmerie, mais personne ne savait qui c'était.

A l'origine, sa réapparition avait été tenue secrète car son état ne permettait pas les visites, et que les trois adultes craignaient les débordements de Pansy. Quand Draco avait commencé à aller mieux, il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait voir personne d'autres que ceux qui venait déjà, c'est-à-dire, Severus, petit Draco, Harry et Cho. Bien que pour cette dernière, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Ils avaient de petites conversations, discutant de tout, est de rien. Draco se contentait de poser des questions et les autres lui répondaient. Au détour d'une discussion, Draco demanda doucement où était Voldemort, où en était la guerre. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Harry prit conscience que l'homme qui était devant lui, vivait dans un monde qui n'existait plus, et qu'il était de son devoir de lui montrer ce qui s'était passé durant tout ce temps…

Il y consacra ses nuits, et tous ses instants de liberté, s'empêchant rester avec Draco alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Se forçant à passer en coup de vent. Après, quarte jours de pure de frustration, il put enfin faire ce dont il désirait, enfin il se put se rendre à l'infirmerie directement après les cours. Enfin il put lui offrir son présent. Mais quand il arriva, Draco jeta son célèbre regard. Son regard plus froid, plus blessant que la glace, et l'apostropha sur un ton qu'il n'avait plus utilisé avec lui depuis bien longtemps.

_"Alors, on vient faire sa bonne action de la journée ? "_

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir Harry, resta silencieux.

_"Attention ça fait déjà un minute que t'es là, dépêches-toi de t'assoir ou tu vas dépasser ton quota !"_

Comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir Harry sourit, et s'installa.

_"Draco, j'ai une surprise pour toi. "_

Le blond continuait à regarder le plafond, comme s'il était seul.

_"Draco, s'il te plait, ne fait pas l'enfant ! Si je ne suis pas venu plus souvent cette semaine c'est parce que j'avais des choses à faire que je ne pouvais reporter. " _

Comme Draco ne faisait pas signe de se montrer raisonnable, Harry fit semblant de se lever.

_"Bon, et bien si ma présence te gêne à ce point je vais repartir, avec mon cadeau…"_

_"Un cadeau ? "_

Harry pouffa devant la mine intéressée, quoique toujours boudeuse qu'il avait devant lui.

_"Oui. Tiens."_

Saisissant le paquet avec une certaine avidité, Draco déchira le papier, qui cachait un livre.

_"Un Dictionnaire ? »_

_"Non, un livre. Mais regardes ce n'est pas un livre comme les autres, c'est une livre magique dans lequel j'ai reporté tout ce qui s'était passé d'important depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as cette semaine. Il a fallu que je retrouve les documents, que je fouille dans les archives…J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé, Severus non plus mais avec ça tu auras déjà quelques idées, ça de rendra la vie plus facile quand tu sortiras d'ici."_

Le blond ne dit rien_. _

_"Tu veux que je le regarde avec toi ? "_

Draco le regarda un instant, silencieux, puis les décala un petit peu, de maniéré à lui laisser une place prés de lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'installa.

Le livre commençait sur une photo prise le dernier soir qu'ils avaient passés à Poudlard. Leur dernier souvenir heureux. Une photo qui réunissait les dernières années de chacune des maisons.

_"Tu te souviens_ ?" demanda le brun d'une voix douce.

_"Oui, nous nous étions débrouillé pour nous retrouver côte à côte. Je me rappelle de ce que tu avais dit à Dumbledore « une photo ? D'accord, mais pas question d'être à côté d'un Serpentard !_ …"

_"Et Dumbledore avait sauté sur l'occasion en répondant…"_

_"Quelle merveilleuse idée Harry ! Que toutes les maisons se mélangent pour qu'au moins sur une image, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à unifier cette classe… alors je veux voir un Poufsouffle, un Griffondor, un Serpentard, un Serdaigle et ainsi de suite " ._

Ils contemplèrent la photo un instant en souriant, sachant que même si cela n'apparaissait pas ils se tenaient la main, mais ce qu'aucun des deux ne se doutait, c'était qu'une telle chose ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps.

Les pages suivantes effacèrent les sourires. Elles parlaient de guerre, de morts, de disparitions, d'attaques. Puis enfin, la grande bataille, le duel à mort entre le seigneur des ténèbres et le survivant, la disparition des deux protagonistes. Voldemort vaincut, mais Potter, lui disparut. Le procès des Mangemorts survivants. Les disparitions recensées et …

_"Qu'est-ce que s'est que ça ? "_

_Harry sourit, "Après la bataille, je suis parti, je ne suis revenu à Londres que cette année, et **ça**, se sont les endroits ou ils ont cru me voir."_

POTTER ! COIFFEUR CHOUCHOU DE CES DAMES A VENISE…. Draco pouffa," _ils_ _ont jamais vu tes cheveux ou quoi ?!!"_

LE SURIVANT APERUT SUR LA CRIOSETTE LORS D'UN FESTIVAL MOLDU_, _Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateu_r. "Je ne sais pas."_

HARRY SE LANCE DANS LA CHANSON ! Harry Potter, vainqueur du mage noir, cherche de nouveaux défis, pour cela il chante !! Retrouvez-le en concert très prochainement…

Harry était content, il avait atteint son but, Draco avait vu ce qui s'était passé, mais grâce aux manchettes, pour le moins fantaisistes, des journaux il avait retrouvé le sourire.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, tournant les pages, passant de l'élection d'Emma Dobbs au poste de ministre, à la naissance de KiriKu, l'enfant qui était né grand. Ils firent un détour par la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch. Celle-ci, qui se tenait Kenya, avait réunis près de 3 millions de sorciers. Le choix du pays n'avait pas été des plus intelligent. En effet, nombre de sorcier, ayant trop bu après la victoire ou la défaite de leur équipe s'étaient égarés dans la brousse, et s'étaient fait attaquer par des animaux sauvages. La finale avait réuni les Chardonnerets de Fribourg et les Chauves-souris de Fichcastel. Ces derniers l'avaient emportés 210 à 150.

Il y avait quelques pages sur les nouveautés en matière de Quidditch, un page complète sur le « dieukesavavite» qui faisait fureur cette année. Sa qualité de vol, les différentes options pour ajouter du confort à son balais et ainsi que d'autre gadgets.

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux. Harry finit par le briser, en posant la question qui le brûlait depuis qu'il avait découvert Draco.

_"Racontes moi"_

Toute couleur disparut du visage de Draco.

_"S'il te plait_."

_"Je… je…je ne… pe… peux pas…"_

_"Draco, j'ai besoin de savoir, je ne supporte pas cette incertitude qui me ronge ! Pas une seule heure ne passe sans que je me demande ce qu'il t'a fait, pas un instant !!"_

_"C'est trop dure Harry…"_

_"Et si, et si on utilisait une pensine ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu te libérerais de tout ce qui te fait souffrir, et moi je pourrai savoir. Qu'en penses-tu ?" _

Un silence lui répondit. Le jeune homme semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs.

_"Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et que tu n'es pas prêt à savoir. Il y a des événements dans mon passée qui ont des répercutions dans ton future, dans le mien et pour d'autres encore... "_

_"Fais moi confiance, je veux t'aider, te soutenir mais je ne peux rien faire car je ne sais pas. " _

_"Je ne peux pas t'en parler, en encore."_

Le brun ne dit rien agissant comme si il avait abandonné son idée, mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il vînt pour sa visite journalière, il tenait dans la main un pensine.

Il tendit sa baguette à Draco et lui expliqua comment faire. Il insista tant au près du convalescent que celui-ci finit par se soumettre à la volonté du brun, puis à bout de force il succomba à la fatigue. Sans perdre un instant, Harry se pencha et atterrit dans le souvenir de Draco.

**Flash back**

Draco se hâtait, il devait prendre les documents qu'il était venu chercher avant que son père ne se rende compte de sa présence au manoir.

Il se dirigeait doucement vers la pièce secrète de son père lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père. Il était en plein conversation. Il s'approcha, pour essayer d'attraper quelques nouveaux éléments pouvant servir à l'ordre et se concentra sur la discussion

_"Êtes vous sûre de ce que vous affirmez ? Ils savent que Kingleys a été mis sous Imperio ? Savez vous d'où leur proviennent les informations ? "_

_"Oui. Avec tout les respect que je vous dois, c'est votre fils, monsieur."_

La voix, plus que ce qu'il avait dit, choqua le jeune espion. Cette voix, il la connaissait. C'était celle de…

_"Bien Weasley, pour l'instant vous ne bougez surtout pas, nous vous contacterons dès que possible à l'endroit où vous savez, je m'occupe de Draco. "_

_"Il faut que vous sachiez autre chose à son sujet. Il est plus ou moins engager dans une… comment dire ? Relation avec Potter. Ils ont rendez-vous dans une demi-heure."_

_"Comme je vous l'ai dis je m'occupe de mon fils ! vous vous aller rejoindre Potter, mais pas tout de suite, faîtes-le attendre, et vous lui annoncerez que vous avez vu la famille Malfoy dans son ensemble lors de l'attaque de cette après-midi." _

En entendant cela, Draco se décida à partir mais en chemin il fit tombé une statue. Et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste, Lucius Malfoy était là, un sourire machiavélique au visage.

* * *

Harry se trouvait à présent dans une chambre. Draco dormait calmement, il semblait plus âgé.

Tout à coups, il se réveilla en sursaut, regarda autour de lui, et se mit à crier "_JAMES !_ "Draco criait, et criait cherchant partout dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il eut tout retourné, il se laissa glisser par terre et se mit à pleurer.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à se que la porte s'ouvre, sur Malfoy père.

_"Où est James ?"_

_"Draco, combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments. Tu n'as donc rien retenu de ce que je t'ai appris."_

_"Oui père, mais où es.."_

_"Alors montre-le ! Es tu prête à te comporter comme un Malfoy digne de ce nom ?" _

_"Oui. Père."_

_"Regardes-moi quand je te parle. Voyons si tu dis vrai…que ce passe-t-il si je te parle de… Potter ? Que de perte !! Que de mort !"_

Les yeux de Draco se chargèrent d'une étrange intensité lorsque le nom d'Harry fut prononcé.

_"Mensonge ! Mensonge, tu es faible et pathétique, tu te préoccupes de lui, indigne ! Il est où ton grand Amour ? Je ne vois personne… "_et il tourna les talons et appela en riant _"Harry ? Harry ? Aide moi ! Toujours personne... "_

_"Où est James ?"_ Répéta une fois de plus Draco, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

Avant de passer la porte Lucius répondit :

_"TAIS TOI !! Tu es un incapable, tu es la hontes de la famille… je vais m'en occuper, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et que je puisse en faire quelque chose… avec un peu de chance en lui servant d'image paternelle, il tiendra plus de moi que de toi, ou de ce crétin… enfin nous verrons bien…"_

Et il sortit sans même un regard, laissant Draco seul, désespéré...

Draco est sans un couloir, il s'avance doucement, il semble chercher quelque chose. Il le trouve. Il est dans une chambre pour enfant. Dans le lit, se repose le jeune Draco, il dois avoir dans les cinq ans…

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?_ "Murmura Draco. Il souleva sa chemise, et passa la main sur l'énorme cicatrice qui barrait sa poitrine, puis, il avança ses mains pour prendre l'enfant endormi, mais avant qu'il ne le touche, il s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur.

Harry, vit Lucius Malfoy s'avancer dans la pièce, d'un geste de la main soulever Draco et le reconduire dans sa pièce.

Il jeta le jeune homme sur la chaise, et murmura une incantation. Il secoua, secoua, secoua Draco en criant "_Ré__veilles toi ! Réveilles-toi, je te dis de te réveiller !!_ " il souleva sa baguette, mais par chance, avant qu'il ait pu s'en servir, les paupières s'entrouvrirent.

_"Bien, puisque tu es incapable de rester à ta place, je suis dans l'obligation de t'y forcer. "_

Harry vit Draco essayer de bouger, mais son corps était comme collé à la chaise, il s'arrêta au bout de dix minutes, de vaine tentative, sans qu'il ne se soit déplacé du moindre centimètre.

_"Je vois que tu as compris…"_

_"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Où est James ?"_

_"Tu m'agaces, 'silencio ' "_

**Fin du Flach Back**

Quand Harry revint au présent, il était tard, Draco était toujours endormi et il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas trahis, il avait toujours eu foi en lui. Il s'était opposé à son père pour lui. Il était la raison même de toutes les tortures auquel Lucius l'avait soumis.

Ron savait donc pour Draco et lui ? Il était même la cause de leur séparation.

Cela faisait mal. Très mal.

Découvrir qu'il était passé de l'autre côté avant même que l'on ne quitte Poudlard, était un nouveau coup de poignard. Il se revoyait rire, discuter, jouer au échec avec lui devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Il avait toujours pensée à ses instants avec une certaine nostalgie, persuadé que là au moins, c'était le vrai Ron qu'il avait en face de lui. Et bien c'était un leurre. Un de plus…

Qui était James ? Était-il possible que Draco junior n'est pas toujours été comme il apparaissait aujourd'hui ? D'après ce qu'il avait vu Draco avait connu son frère enfant. Mais était-ce réellement son frère ? D'après ce qu'il avait vu, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu le doute était permis.

Lucius sous-entendait qu'il n'en était pas le père, était-il possible que ce soit Draco ? Toutes ces questions, sans réponse devenait à une véritable torture. Il regardait Draco et attendit son réveil.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Diclamers** : je rappel que seule l'histoire m'appartient les personnages et leur univers sont eux la propriété de JKR.

Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews pour ce chapitre, qui pourtant est le dernier...Mais j'avais le choix entre : ne pas répondre et poster aujourd'hui, ou répondre et poster en septembre, j'ai donc penché pour cette option. Ai-je eu tord ?

**Merci tous ceux ou celle qui ont reviw**, c'est à dire : Melhuiwen, Sly2Sy, Zazan, tête de noeud, Kitty-hp-16, Marine Malfoy, Lee-NC-Kass, Onarcula, Naera Ishikawa,Ingrid, Ivrian, Genevieve Black,Ariane Maxwell Shinigami, Kami, La Louve 79, Petite-crotte-seule-au-monde, Elelim, Zaz, Minerve, Celine 402, Kaorulabelle, lol, Lysbeth Berlawen , her-mio-neu et LADY

.

Chapitre 10

.

Qui était James ? Était il possible que Draco junior n'est pas toujours été comme il apparaissait aujourd'hui. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, Draco avait connu son frère enfant…

Était-ce réellement son frère ? D'après ce qu'il avait vu, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu le doute était permis.

Lucius sous-entendait qu'il n'en était pas le père du jeune Draco, était il possible que ce soit son Draco ? Toutes ces questions sans réponse, devenaient à une véritable torture. Il regardait Draco, et attendit son réveil.

Le temps passait, mais Draco ne se réveillait pas, il ne l'avait pas entendu revenir. Plus Harry le regardait se reposer, comme un bien heureux grâce à sa potion sans rêve, plus il se calmait. Les questions cessèrent de bourdonnées en lui, seules restaient l'images du jeune homme face à lui. Il se sentait partir, son esprit semblait s'éloigner de la pièce, et s'en aller vers un lieu inconnu. Il se remplit soudainement d'image de Draco.

Draco enfant le nez pincé, une expression pleine de mépris au visage…Draco sur son balai lors du match contre Griffondors en troisième année… Draco le regardant de ses grands yeux brillants juste avant de boire le Véritaserum… Draco allongé sous lui, criant son nom… Draco le regardant sur la voix 9 ¾ juste avant de disparaître... Draco au manoir, écoutant à la porte du bureau de son père, recueillant des informations pour l'ordre… Draco allongé sur un lit tremper de sueur… Draco marchant dans une pièce, étonnamment ventru… Draco se levant, une main soutenant son dos… Draco criant de douleur seul sur un lit… Draco serrant dans ses bras un nourrisson… Draco caressant le visage de l'enfant dans un geste de douceur immense…Draco, murmurant à l'enfant d'étranges paroles de bienvenues « Bonjour James, bienvenue parmi nous. Papa, n'est pas là mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra bientôt nous chercher »…

Dans un sursaut, Harry ouvrit les yeux, et sourit en voyant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il retint un rire moqueur en pensant au rêve, Draco enceinte, il ne manquait plus que ! Mais tout lui avait parut si réel, trop même, et en un sens si logique. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Cela expliquerait pourquoi Lucius lui en voulait tant, pourquoi le visage de Draco junior lui semblait si familier. En y repensant, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait le lien. Le visage de l'enfant ressemblait à celui de son propre père d'une telle manière que s'en était effrayant, et si tentant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver Si seulement ce rêve pouvoir avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité ! Il aurait ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, une famille. Hélas, les hommes ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant, il le saurait … Mais en même temps, si … non c'était impossible à moins que… non je le saurai. Mais si… il y avait plus que ça ? _« Il y a des événements dans mon passée qui ont des répercutions dans ton future, dans le mien et pour d'autres encore… » _Tels étaient les mots exactes prononcés par Draco.

Une naissance ?

Quel autre évènement pouvait avoir des répercutions sur tant de vies futures ? Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer autre chose. Son cerveau semblait comme focalisé sur cette idée folle. Il regarda Draco, si paisible dans son sommeil qu'il ne put se résoudre à le réveiller, il était toujours convalescent, il avait besoin de repos. Il sortit discrètement et il partit à la recherche de la personne qui pourrait sans aucun doute le renseigner : Hermione.

Elle avait dû lire tous les livres possibles et imaginables. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'une telle chose soit possible, elle le saurait. Il avançait en direction des cachots, traversant sans bruit le château endormi.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte ouverte devant une Hermione, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pleins de sommeil, et vêtue d'une courte robe de chambre, qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était tard. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge derrière la jeune femme, et découvrit, non sans honte, qu'il était trois heure du matin.

_« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »_ Lui demanda Hermione d'une voix roque.

_« Excuse-moi, je.. je n'avais pas vu l'heure.. Je repasserais demain_… »

_« Harry, reste là, dis moi ce qui t'arrive ? Que je ne me sois pas levé pour rien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » _

Harry souris_, « non pas vraiment… »_

_« Entre, expliques-moi, je vois bien à ta tête que tu ne vas pas bien… »_

_« Je ne sais pas par où commencer, ça a l'air tellement stupide_…il pris une grande inspiration avant de se lancer_. As-tu déjà entendu parlé de grossesse masculine ? »_

_« Pardon ? De quoi ? »_

_« Grossesse masculine »_

La jeune femme le regarda surprise, réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

_« Non. »_

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa en un instant, il y avait vraiment cru ! Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux et se leva précipitamment, mais avant qu'il est pu sortir, Neville, qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver, contredit les paroles de sa fiancée.

_« Hermy, je crois que tu fais erreur. La grossesse masculine est une chose extrêmement rare, mais possible dans le monde magique. »_

_« Név, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, les hommes ne peuvent pas accoucher leur corps n'est physiquement pas conçu pour ! »_

_« Désolé de te contredire chérie mais tu te trompes. » _

Harry regardait Néville et lui demanda comment il pouvait être aussi sur de ce qu'il affirmait.

_« C'est simple, il y en a eu une dans ma famille. Mon arrière grand oncle si mes souvenirs son bon. D'après les dires de ma grand-mère, quand la magie de deux puissants sorciers se rejoint alors que rien en le prédisposent, leurs magies fusionnent jusqu'à crée un être unique, dont le potentiel magique peut être phénoménal si il est encouragé, correctement. Il me semble que le mage Grindelwakd, avait deux hommes comme parent. Évidement il n'a pas bien fini, mais après ça dépend vers quoi tu es encouragé ! »_

Les paroles de Neville pénétrèrent dans le cerveau d'Harry, mais il ne réussissait pas à se faire à l'idée que cette idée qui lui semblait folle au départ avait de plus en plus de chance d'être vrai. La puissance de sa magie n'était plus à démontrer, quand à Draco, étant fils de sorcier eux-mêmes fils de sorcier depuis des générations, la question ne se posait même pas.

_« Harry que se passe-t-il ? Assied toi tu es tout pale… _Lui dit Hermione en le dirigeant vers le sofa. _Harry parle, tu me fais peur, pourquoi toutes ces questions…Harry .»_

Sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il raconta au jeune couple ce qui s'était passé au cours des dernières semaines…Il parla de Lucius, qui avait perdu la raison et se trouvait à st Mangouste, de Draco junior que n'était probablement pas le fils de Lucius, de l'autre Draco qu'il avait retrouvé prisonnier au manoir. Il révéla du bout des lèvres qu'il pensait que peut-être, Draco junior était leur fils, à Draco et à lui.

En entendant ça Neville eut un hoquet de surprise.

_« Tu veux dire que toi et Malfoy vous étiez ensemble quand… AIE ! »_ C'était Hermione qui venait discrètement de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

_« Et comment te sens tu vis-à-vis de ça ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas. Je suis venu vous voir car j'avais besoin qu'on me confirme que mon idée était folle, et maintenant qu'elle ne l'est pas, qu'elle est même plus que probable et …je ne sais pas quoi penser. _

_C'est atroce de se dire que on a peut-être un fils, et qu'on ne l'a jamais su, qu'on a été incapable de le protéger. Un fils qui se crois rejeter par un homme malade qu'il croit être son père, un fils qui est tout ce qu'on a toujours rêvé d'avoir sans pouvoir l'espérer. Un fils que l'on n'a pas vu grandir. Un fils qui a souffert d'un manque d'amour incroyable alors que moi, j'en avais plein à lui donner et qu'on ne m'en a même pas laissé l'occasion.. »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il s'était levé, et approché de la porte.

_« Je vais vous laisser dormir, merci. »_

_« Harry ! Tu veux dormir là ? Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul… »_

_« Non, merci, je vais retourner à l'infirmerie et attendre qu'il se réveille. »_

Il fit le trajet sans même s'en rendre compte, s'installa sur son fauteuil habituel et continua à penser, à se maudire pour ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt, Draco Junior, premier Malfoy depuis des générations à ne pas avoir les cheveux blonds. Il avait bien vu dans la galerie des portraits, et cela ne l'avait pas choqué… il aurait presque envie de se mettre des claques. Il finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil sans rêve, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le jour se levait et des perles grises le fixaient intensément.

_« Tu as regardé. »_

Cette phrase, Draco l'avait dit simplement, sans la moindre trace d'accusation dans la voix, un simple constat.

Harry le regarda en répondant.

_« Tu savais que j'allais le faire._ Il resta silencieux un instant avant d'ajouter, _je sais_._»_

Draco le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

_« Je sais qui il est, qui nous sommes. »_

Draco, pâlit et balbutia « _Co.. com .. Comment.._ _?_ »

_« Je l'ai vu, tout simplement, j'avais un doute mais tu viens juste de me le confirmer… Dis moi_… »

_« Je ne sais pas où commencer._ _Tu as vu lorsque j'ai surpris mon père parler avec… »_

_« Ron ? Oui. »_

_« Ce jour-la, il m'a enfermé. Il a tenté de me mettre sous impérium, mais comme il m'avait lui-même appris à combattre le sort, ça n'a servis à rien. Ensuite a commencé la période des sermons. Chaque jour il venait me parler de mon devoir en tant que Malfoy, comme quoi je me devais de perpétuer le nom. Il a ensuite voulu me faire dire que c'était juste une expérience que j'avais fait pour te soumettre, pour te rabaisser à un état inférieur. Puis comme je persistais à nier, il a enchaîné avec l'idée que j'avais dû être contaminé, que c'était une sorte de maladie contre laquelle il cherchait un remède. Ça duré des semaines, jusqu'à ce que je sois malade, là il m'a dit que c'était une punition divine pour ma déchéance. Cette idée m'a fait rire, le voir se rabattre sur de soi-disant préceptes religieux, alors qu'il n'a jamais cru en Dieu m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus d'argument, qu'il jetait ses dernières cartes. Remarque qu'il ne m'a jamais parlé de ma trahison envers Voldemort, juste de ce qu'il appelait mes « déviances sexuelles ». Puis ma maladie s'est calmée, et pendant un temps lui aussi et j'ai cru qu'il avait abandonné. Mais quand j'ai commencé à me transformer, mon ventre s'arrondissant d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la raison. Il a recommencé, disant que je n'étais qu'un pervers dégoûtant, avec si peu de respect pour moi-même que je t'avais laissé me soumettre, qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'avec l'éducation que j'avais reçu je puisse devenir comme ça. Que j'avais pourtant eu l'exemple d'un homme, un vrai ! Il aurait pu me tuer, je l'ai parfois souhaité, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Quoique je fasse je suis et resterais un Malfoy, et je pense qu'il gardait cacher en lui le faible espoir qu'un jour, je revienne à la raison. _

_La grossesse c'est très bien déroulé, bien que je n'ai pas compris tous les changements que j'avais subi durant cette période, j'étais heureux de le sentir grandir en moi, malgré tous ce qui se passait autour. J'ai accouché seul, le 19 janvier. Dehors, le vent soufflait, la neige virevoltait, quand je l'ai vu, j''ai pensé à toi, à ta vie, et je l'ai appelé James, comme ton père. J'étais sûreque tu approuverais mon choix. Pendant, deux ans, nous avons vécut ensemble, dans une sorte de suite. Puis un matin, il avait disparu. Lorsque je l'ai revu c'était un nouveau moi. Ce soir là, j'ai compris que je n'avais plus qu'à attendre, soit que la mort me prenne soit qu'enfin les secoures arrivent, même si je n'y croyais plus… » _

A cette instant, la porte claqua, puis ils entendirent des bruit de pas. Harry se leva et sortit sans réfléchir. Il savait que des paris avaient été lancés pour savoir quelle Maisons serait la plus rapide à découvrir l'identité du mystérieux patient. Mais il ne trouva personne.

Il était très tôt et de retour dans la chambre, ils parlèrent de l'enfant, de ce qui fallait lui révéler, Harry expliqua à Draco comment après s'être acharné sur lui pendant longtemps, il avait succombé à ses aires timides, à sa manière unique de s'exprimer, à la fois si incertaine et si charmante. Draco lui expliqua ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, il avait découvert ce visage prés de lui, ce visage dont il savait sans le moindre doute l'identité. Et combien il s'était sentit mal en prenant conscience que l'enfant, qui avait été la raison pour laquelle il n'avait perdu l'esprit dans toute cette histoire, ne savait pas qui il était.

Lorsque il fut temps pour Harry d'aller donner ses cours, la séparation fut plus dure que d'habitude. Les révélations avaient crée entre eux un nouveau lien, un lien indestructible. Lorsqu'il fut face à Draco junior, il sentit tout son corps s'inonder de bonheur, de fierté. Cet enfant était de lui. Draco et lui avaient su dépasser les frontière du possible et ils avaient crées cet être exceptionnel.

La personne qui les avait espionné était venue le voir d'elle-même. C'était Pansy. Elle voulait savoir si la rumeur disait vraie. Si le patient mystérieux était réellement l'ancien prince des Serpentards. Elle lui demanda quand elle pourrait aller voir le jeune homme. Harry, lui promit que Draco réapparaîtrait bientôt à la face du monde et qu'il serait heureux de trouver en elle un soutien. Elle le quitta en le félicitant. Elle était la première. Il en fut tellement heureux que les quatre maisons en profitèrent il distribua les points sans compter, d'une manière sommes toute irréfléchie, il voulait juste faire partager son bonheur.

Le soir venu, Harry et Draco étaient dans la chambre, et dans un silence tendu attendait l'arrivé du garçonnet, qui comme tout les vendredis passeraient après son cours de soin aux Créatures Magiques. Harry pensait qu'il lui faudrait aller voir Charlie, car il ne l'avait pas fait depuis l'arrivée du blond et son ami devait penser qu'il le fuyait. A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sur la bouille joyeuse de l'enfant.

_Le professeur Weasley vient de nous montrer des scroutts ? Vous connaissez ? C'est absolument horrible comme animal, j'imagine le tête de papa devant un tel truc !!!_

A la mention du nom de 'papa' les deux adultes eurent un frisson : l'instant fatidique était arrivé.

Draco pris son courage àdeux mains, puis après une regard a Harry se lança. Il commença par expliquer que par le passé, Harry et lui s'étaient aimés, énormément, mais que les circonstances les avaient séparés. Il fit une pause, et lui expliqua que lui avait été d'une certaine façon enlevé et fait prisonnier, qu'il avait eu un enfant, ce qui était très rares, mais qu'entre eux c'était arrivé. Que être avec cet enfant, l'avoir, avait été ce qui avait de plus important à ses yeux mais qu'on lui avait retiré ce bonheur et que cet enfant… c'était lui.

Tout au long des paroles de Draco, le garçon les avait regardé l'un après l'autre, les yeux écarquillés, le visage plus blanc que d'habitude, en entendant les derniers mots, il s'était enfui en courant une expression d'horreur, de dégoût au visage.

Harry regarda la porte fixement attendant que l'enfant comprenne son erreur et revienne sur ses pas. Mais il ne revenait pas, la porte restait désespérément close. Il se tourna alors vers Draco qui, figé, pleurait en silence ;

_« Draco ? » _

Le blond tourna tête, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais en fut incapable.

Harry le rejoignit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras joignant ses larmes aux siennes.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, respirant son parfum, s'en enivrant. Sans y penser, il effleura de ses lèvres la peau sucrée du cou.

L'atmosphère se transforma en une seconde.

Harry embrassa alors chaque centimètre de ce cou tentateur, quand ce ne fut plus suffisant, ses mains se dirigèrent vers la chemise, qu'il commença à soulever, mais à sa grande surprise, Draco l'arrêta, il répondit à regard interrogateur d'Harry, les yeux baissés, presque honteux, qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Harry comprit soudain ce qui le gênait.

_« Je suis comme toi. » _

Regardant Draco droit dans le yeux, il ôta son propre T-shirt, révélant un buste, certes musclé mais où la guerre avait laissé des marques. D'un même mouvement, Draco, se retrouva lui aussi tosse nu.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, perdu dans la contemplation d'un corps qu'ils pensaient ne jamais revoir, puis, d'un geste lent Harry se baissa et embrassa la longue cicatrice qui rebutait tant son amant. Il la lécha goulûment, voulant effacer les souvenirs de douleur qui y était lié. Il sentit un frisson les parcourir.

Et le départ fut donné. La passion qu'ils avaient tentée de contenir se déversa en eux, les submergeant. Ils furent nus sans qu'aucun ne sache comment cela était arrivé. Leurs deux corps se souvenaient, se touchaient, se frottaient frénétiquement, leurs mains partaient en terrain de reconnaissance, impatientes. Leurs bouches ne s'arrêtaient jamais, ou à peine un instant pour respirer. Elles embrassaient, mordaient, léchaient, caressaient, suçaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient, chaque parcelle de l'autre était un véritable appel. Leurs membres se tendaient cherchant l'apaisement que seul l'autre pouvait lui donner.

Leurs mains, comme poussées par une même force, trouvèrent le chemin de leurs virilités, si douce et pourtant pleine de vigueur. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils commencèrent un long va-et-vient source de plaisir, et de souffrance. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, Draca saisit le main de son amant, et la mit dans sa bouche, la lécha, puis dans un geste aussi doux que directe la posa sur ses fesses. Le regardant dans le yeux, Harry enfonça doucement un doigt à l'intérieur du blond gémissant, d'un mouvement de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'il le préparait. Il ajouta un doigt faisant crié son aimé de plaisir, tout autant que de douleur. D'un mouvement brusque Harry retourna Draco, ne pouvant supporter de ne pas se sentir en lui, le blond se tendit vers lui, tout aussi impatient. En dépit de sa hâte, Harry le pénétra lentement, voulant à la fois faire durer cet instant magique et qu'il se passe sans douleur pour Draco. Mais cette lenteur était au yeux du blond le pire des supplices et dans un cri de frustration tout autant de plaisir il lui dit d'aller plus vite. N'attendant que ce signal, Harry accéléra, tenant dans sa main le sexe de Draco, il lui fit suivre son mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'ensemble, ils atteignent l'extase dans un cri de pure jouissance. Leurs corps s'apaisèrent doucement, puis Harry porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha la semence de son amant. Ils restèrent ainsi, emboîter, refusant que cela s'arrête. Ils séparèrent doucement, douloureusement. A moitié assoupi, Harry les recouvrit d'un drap, puis se serrant sur le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Ils se laissèrent envahit par le sommeil. Mais avant de sombrer complètement, dans son dernier sursaut de conscience ils murmurèrent simultanément.

_Je t'aime. _

Puis dans un soupir de bonheur, ils s'endormirent. En s'éveillant la lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent, heureux que cela n'ai pas été un rêve. Sans un mot, ils s'embrassèrent. Quand dix bonnes minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de leur bulle de bonheur, ils virent sur le seuil de la porte, un Draco junior, les regardez, gêner, tout rouge, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Fin

Et voilà, c'est la fin. C'est la première fic que je finis alors je suis un peu émue…je voulais juste vous dire un grand merci, pour avoir lu et rewievé surtout que nous avons dépassé les 100reviews, donc MERCI. Entout cas, J'espère que la fin vous a plu. Bonne vacance au chanceux qui parte, bon courage aux autres et à bientôt..


End file.
